


The Strangest of Places: Act Two

by TC_Stark



Series: The Strangest of Places [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Drug Use, Excessive sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Mentions of miscarriage, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Spoilers For The Defenders, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, The Hand, Tragedy, a lot of back and forth, excessive drug use, frank trying to move on, general punisher violence, heavy mentions of drug use, slight spoilers for The Punisher, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: A continuous of "The Strangest of Places", Frank Castle tries to move on from the tragedy that weighs heavily on him and his female companion. This story embodies the Punisher trying to practice patience, while coming to terms how badly a miscarriage affects him, as well as his partner. There will be heavy drug use, explicit sex, a couple trying to tear themselves apart despite loving each other, and slight involvement in the Hand.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I left off the last story with a pretty bad cliffhanger. I do apologize for that. In my head it was like, a great way to end a story but I realize the lot of you did not feel the same way. Because I am a sucker for punishment and tragedy, I decided to write this fic and I hope you all are not too mad at me for what I decided to do with said cliffhanger. But, I wanted to create a bittersweet story and not make anything easy for Frank Castle. So, here it is!

Two rounds left in the chamber. The rest had been emptied in some asshole, but he was still kicking. That was intention. Not until the location of the crate of underage female sex slaves was revealed. Some people were just too damn loyal for their own good. Even with four bullets scattered throughout his elbows and kneecaps, the bastard still didn’t talk. That would change soon.

 

Lifting the crying son of a bitch’s head, Frank Castle took his .357 revolver and stuck it in the guy’s mouth, “I got two bullets left. And a world of hurt. I’d start talking if I were you!”

 

Eyes squeezed shut, the man whimpered around the barrel, “You’ll kill me anyway!”

 

“Yea, but if you don’t tell me, I’ll fucking skin your legs and clip off each toe one by one.”

 

Shuddering, the man tried to whip his head around to get the gun out of his mouth. Throughout the struggle, Frank easily held him. But, just to make a point, he aimed the revolver and pulled the trigger. More wailing. A hole through the foot would do that to any person. One round left in the chamber.

 

Frank had called Red. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen didn’t ask how the Punisher got his information. Matt had learned his lesson a long time ago. Rather, he simply took the tip given to him. While sat in his car, the marine could listen into radio dispatch and knew the police had found the crate of underage sex slaves on the docs. Hopefully, something good could come of the discovery for those kids.

* * *

 

Four in the morning and Frank was sitting drink a cup of black coffee. New York City was like a hot mistress. For as much as she cost you an arm and a leg, she was always around when you wanted her to be. Wherever you were, you could sure as shit get a cup of Joe and anything else really you wanted.

 

Just as it was turning 4:25, Frank caught a glimpse of what he was looking for. In an alleyway in the village, a nightclub was just getting out. Drunken patrons stumbled out of the bar, some obviously going home with each other. All of them strangers. None of them bothering him - he didn’t have anything against party goers.

 

One he recognized. A specific someone. As if sin on high heels, sticking a cigarette in her lips and lighting it. Tonight, she was wearing this tight little number, silver and shimmery. It had to be about fifty degrees. It was late November after all. Not that she cared. When you were inebriated, you didn’t care.

 

_ Loss doesn’t work the same for everyone, Red.  _

 

Once the alleyway was clear, Frank got out of the car and made his way to where the woman was leaning up against the wall. The cigarette was practically finished and it looked like it was about to fall out of her fingers. Her eyes were practically shut, her smokey eye smudged slightly from sweating inside the club.

 

“Lexi.” Frank gently called out, slowing his steps as he got up to her.

 

Tired, Lexi dropped the cigarette and looked up at Frank. Her emotions were dulled and her senses numb, but she smiled all the same and shrugged, “I’m fucked up, Frank.”

 

Nodding, Frank gently agreed, “Me too, kid, me too. You wanna go home?”

 

“Please.” 

 

Taking his hands from his pockets, he took Lexi in his arms and kissed her forehead. It had been a week since she’d been home, but he found her. Friends like Matt were useful in situations like this one. And as much of a pain in the ass Daredevil was, he was helpful. And didn’t pry - even though Frank had given him plenty reason to.

* * *

 

“ _ I’m sorry, Miss Sincerbeaux, I’m afraid you experienced a miscarriage. This happens sometimes with people who have difficulties with becoming pregnant. Your body just couldn’t handle it.” _

 

It had been about one in the afternoon by the time Lexi finally woke up. The nice thing about having a gallery, was that she had workers to pick up the slack when their boss went on a sabbatical. It wasn’t exactly right. That was not the way a team was meant to operate, but she hadn’t been in the right mindset as of late.

 

Lexi groaned at the smell of breakfast. Was it technically breakfast if it was the afternoon? She didn’t want to think too much on it, instead rolling out of bed and begrudgingly walking to the kitchen. Bossman was licking at her hand, somehow knowing that something was wrong with the woman who inhabited the home.

 

“I got juice from the store around the corner,” Frank announced, pointing to the plastic cup on the counter, “Freshly squeezed.”

 

“Do you ever sleep?”

 

A small smile appeared on his face, as Frank shrugged, “Guess not.”

 

Lexi walked over to the plate of bacon in the middle of the kitchen island. She had lost a little weight in the month and a half. She wasn’t eating. Coke would do that to you. Frank didn’t make the kind of fuss that he had previously. Everything was different this time around. It was a means of mourning and he knew something about that, so as much as he disliked it, he was healing too. Neither could criticize the other for their way of doing so.

 

Thoughtlessly running his hand over her stomach, Frank asked, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Please don’t do that, Frank.” Lexi murmured, slowly pushing the hand away.

 

Frank nodded. Understanding. It was harder for her than it was for him. Sure, he was sad. For a good week all he could do was hang his head and think of how much of a fuck up he was. How another...was gone. It was worse for Lexi though. With everything considered, this hither harder than it could ever hit him.

 

There had been a brief moment where Lexi lashed out. Yelled at him even that he had gotten his wish come true. Both knew that she hadn’t meant it and he let her get it all out. It had been an awkward time for both of them. Both out every night, doing different and illegal things. Hadn’t taken him long to figure out what she had been doing, especially on the nights she didn’t come home.

 

In a way, it was ironic. Now Lexi was the one who couldn’t be touched. They had spent so much time in the beginning of whatever they had trying to get him to open up. To be comfortable with being intimate with someone. Frank saw that the miscarriage had made the strong woman wilt. She had never thought she would be pregnant. She had made peace with that. Of course, she didn’t ever expect to go through this. There was no preparation - for a moment, she was happy.

 

“Have you been talking with Matt more?” Lexi asked, accepting the cup of coffee given to her.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Lexi shrugged, “On the news...Daredevil’s been taking the credit for jobs I know are yours. We all know the police aren’t going to pat you on the back for it and you want these drug gangs and sex trafficking groups to be taken down. So, you give them to him, right?”

 

Smart. Slowly sipping his cup of piping hot black coffee, Frank nodded, “Yea, right. He lost someone, so he ain’t gonna start adopting my methods, but he ain’t stopping me anymore. Guess he reached his ‘fuck it’ point.”

 

Lexi was listening. It was hard holding onto anything. Being with an abusive husband had made her pretty numb during that time. Once he was gone, a more lively part of her had emerged and suddenly, it felt snuffed out. Going out and doing drugs was no longer an act of wild rebellion, rather an old habit to lean on when things got rough. She hated the feeling and pushed to not be entrapped in it.

 

Slowly sipping the coffee, she crossed her legs and commented, “Loss changes all of us, I suppose.”

 

“Yea, it does,” Frank nodded, while standing up and walking next to her to point at the plate of food he just placed down, “You need to eat, Lex. One piece of bacon. One egg. One piece of toast.”

 

Frank would have been a good father. Of course, he already was. Lexi didn’t need to have ever seen him interact with children to know that statement to be fact. Just the way he spoke about them, how he avenged them, and even how he treated his dog told her. Even as he tried to put the pieces back together of her life, a second time; she saw how good he was at it.

 

“Didn’t you hear? I’m going vegan.” Lexi ruefully teased, cocking an eyebrow up to best put on the face of her old self.

 

Frank snorted, “Vegan my ass. Like you’d ever give up your raw sushi. Eat. I’ll give whatever you don’t to Bossman.”

 

What many people probably did not know, was that The Punisher was a good cook. Not that Lexi had a leg to stand on. She was never good in the kitchen and Frank didn’t seem to mind fixing her up something to eat. With a heavy sigh, she was able to get down what was asked of her, begrudgingly so.

 

“I’m going back to bed.” Lexi announced, once done with her food and realizing how tired she still was.

 

Frank wanted to tell her to stay in her seat. Inside his being, he wanted to put her back together. But, he also knew she needed time. This wasn’t like before, when she was simply acting out and he felt the need to reel her in. Lexi had suffered a tremendous loss and just like he had needed to go through his own journey when losing his family, she had to do the same.

 

“I’ll be out while you sleep,” Frank stated, getting up to go grab his coat, “Gotta meet Miss Page for a lead on a story she’s working on.”

 

Lexi smirked, “Do you ever sleep?”

 

“Nope.”

* * *

 

“You look like shit, Frank.”

 

Karen Page. Frank couldn’t help, but let out a hearty chuckle as the two met on some bench on the outskirts of the city. The journalist already had coffee for the two of them, handing the Punisher his while having already drunk half of hers. Frankly, the marine thought Miss Page’s new career fit her better than working at Nelson & Murdock. Always had a nose for the truth, rather than playing politics.

 

“Tell me how you really feel.” Frank snorted.

 

Joining him on the park bench, Karen corrected, “You first.”

 

Frank worked his jaw, taking a sip of black coffee, “I thought we were meeting about your story.”

 

Karen shook her head, “It was a lie. Thought you were good at catching those.”

 

“So what’s this really about?”

 

“How’s Lexi doing? How are you doing?”

 

“Ah, shit, ma’am,” Frank shook his head and looked off to the side, “C’mon, I don’t need that - I’m fine.”

 

Karen frowned sincerely, leaning forward to hopefully catch his eye, “Frank, it’s okay. You don’t have to brush it off or feel like you have to be too strong. You can talk. You can feel sad. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“I think we know I’m past okay, just in general.”

 

It was obvious Karen wanted more than that. Ever since that moment he was strapped up in that hospital, or even when he was trying to assassinate Groto; Frank had had a special relationship with the tall blonde. Different than the one he had with Lexi, but special all the same. Somehow, they were both able to dig out the truth in each other, even when they didn’t want to admit it themselves.

 

Sighing heavily, Frank spoke, “She’s holed up in the bed. She goes out at night, does drugs. I can’t find it in me to stop her. Not, because I don’t care, but because I do care. She...she lost something and she’s gotta go through it. I feel like I can’t take that away from her,” Almost cracking a smile, he added, “I don’t think I’m fit or ready to even...ever, have another child. But...would have been nice to have it with her.”

 

“Frank…” Karen softly started, “You have to be there for her. And you have to have her understand this is hard for you as well.”

 

“The thing is...it’s not. It’s not hard...after, after what happened, I don’t feel that it was hard. What’s hard...is seeing  _ her  _ like this. She helped me, I just wanna help her. I did it once before, but I don’t know if I can again. I just don’t want to see her wilt away, she’s better than that.”

 

Before Karen could say something, her phone started buzzing. Another story - something to do with Rand Enterprises. Sympathetically looking at Frank, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, as if wanting to tell him it was okay. The marine appreciated that from his...friend. It seemed like he had been gaining a lot more friends than he thought he would have after becoming the Punisher.

 

“I’ll see you around, ma’am.”

 

Karen smiled, “Bye, Frank.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the Defenders series at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Also, a bit of a violent lemon!

It was two in the morning when Lexi practically crawled her way home. By the time Frank had come back from his meeting with Karen, his companion had been out of the house. There was always a slight paranoia that the grieving woman would end up killing herself and as messed up as it was, there was alway a small relief when she found her way back to the apartment they still shared.

 

Frank was on his back in bed, as Lexi crawled onto the mattress. Yea, she was fucked up. There was the scent of alcohol on her and he was sure that hadn’t been the only thing she had divulged in that night. Eventually, he would have to put a stop to it, like he had before. But, he couldn’t find it in himself to scold her like he had. To be harsh like he had. Everything felt different this time around.

 

“Lexi.” He tiredly murmured, feeling Lexi crawling on top of him. He knew she was fucked up.

 

Bloodshot eyes, Lexi touched upon Frank’s chest and took a moment to stare down at him before whispering, “Touch me, Frank.”

 

“Lexi.”

 

“I know, I know,” Lexi purred, reaching down to run her hand down his stomach, “We lost the baby, Frank. We lost the baby. I hate that I have to be fucked up in order to even say the words, but we lost it. I don’t even know if it was going to be a boy or girl. I can’t feel anything. Nothing. I can’t feel a fucking thing,” She grounded out, her elegant fingers wrapping tightly around the man’s groin area.

 

A low growl rumbled throughout his chest, vibrating against the younger woman on top of him. Lexi crooned slightly, as Frank flipped her on her side and facing away from him. Behind her, he held her right wrist against the nape of her neck and snarled in her ear. They hadn’t been intimate since the miscarriage and this was the time she chose to throw herself at him.

 

Reaching back, Lexi clawed at his thigh and gasped in need, “Fuck me, Frank, hurt me like you used to do. I can’t fucking keep doing this to myself.”

 

“You’re doing this to us,” Frank barked, shaking her slightly while reaching up under her dress and ripping her underwear off her, “I want to fucking be there for you and you’re just running around the city like a goddamn child.”

 

Closing her eyes, Lexi nodded and ground her plump ass against his growing bulge, agreeing, “I know...I know. It’s not fair. It’s not fair at all to you.”

 

Maybe that was what needed to be said. Because it wasn’t fair. Not one bit. Frank could feel the old need he had for Lexi return, tugging his surprisingly hard dick out of his boxer briefs and sheathing himself inside without any warning. To be honest, he didn’t know if she had started fucking anyone else since reverting back to her nasty habits, but she felt tighter than ever.

 

Lexi gasped out, scratching at Frank’s ribs as he bucked ruthlessly into her. He needed her to hurt as badly as he was. Not because of the miscarriage. Maria had suffered a miscarriage once. He knew that it wasn’t the woman’s fault and shit, he would never, ever blame his companion for that. Never. But, all he wanted to be was there for her and she pushed him away and it simply felt good to take out some buried frustration out on her.

 

Reaching around to grab her jaw, Frank tugged her gaze in his direction while demanding, “What’d you take tonight, huh? What the fuck are you poisoning yourself with?”

 

“I don’t know...I was at a club, someone just offered me something and I took it.” Lexi admitted, earning an aggressively hard thrust.

 

“You fucking child - you’re twenty-seven years old. You’re better than this. You hear me? You’re a woman and an adult. You’re strong, so stop acting like a weak shit.”

 

Lexi couldn’t talk, his hand was wrapped around her throat and he was fucking her hard. In that moment, Frank hated her. It was no longer about taking his frustrations out on her, but rather truthfully loathing her in that moment. He wanted to make her hurt; piercing her cervix mercilessly until he knew she was bleeding. Unlike last time, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Frank shoved Lexi face down into the mattress, gripping the back of her neck while spitting, “You don’t come home sometimes for a week. I gave you your space. You don’t think I fucking hurt, too? You don’t care - you don’t fucking care.” That was a lie, but it felt good to get it off his chest.

 

Finally, Frank was yanking his cock out of the hurt womanhood and spilling his seed onto her neglected ass. Although the doctor had told Lexi it was unlikely she’d ever get pregnant again, there was the part in the back of his mind that told him to pull out. Even if there was the most minute chance of conception, the Punisher knew now would be the worst time for it to happen.

 

In the cold dark, Frank panted for only a second before rolling off her and settling back into his side of the bed. Heh, they even had sides. Funny, how the two had settled into almost a domestic routine without even settling a stable relationship first. The man didn’t say a word more to the woman and she seemed to simply pass out afterwards.

* * *

 

How many mornings was Frank going to feel like shit before he even opened his eyes? Ever since the incident with his family, the man never had a decent night’s sleep. They had gotten better since beginning a relationship with Lexi, but they didn’t go away. Life now was just a series of bad dreams, uncertain feelings, and reliance on his female companion. How quickly he went from never wanting to be with someone again, to not being able to imagine the younger woman in his bed.

 

The sickness Frank felt in the pit of his stomach after the first few times he had been intimate with Lexi was suddenly back. For a while, they had made love. Everything felt figured out; at least in the bedroom. The man didn’t feel the need to abuse his partner, but that had changed the previous night. Last night, he saw red.

 

In the light of day, the red had faded and Frank was left with the regret that felt all too common to him. Since becoming the Punisher, there was little he felt remorse for. Hanging scumbags on hooks? No problem. Gunning down mobs of men? Just another day on the job. Hate fucking the woman that he...cared deeply for, was unacceptable.

 

The sound of water running led Frank to conclude Lexi was in the shower. Hopefully, she was washing the drugs and misery off of her. Cleansing was something he’d benefit from greatly. The shame of how he behaved the previous night stuck to his skin like a horrible disease and he felt it infecting his brain.

 

Scratching the back of his head, Frank made his way to the bathroom; the door cracked open. Taking it upon himself to make a move, he chose to walk in. The cloudy panel blurred her form, but he could see it all the same. It reminded him of when he first kissed Lexi and broke down crying and how she patiently held him.

 

“Lexi?” Frank’s gruff voice called out as lightly as it could.

 

Having been scrubbing her hair, Lexi stopped and shifted her attention to the man in the bathroom, “Morning, Frank.”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Lexi let out a sound that agreed to his request, before quickly rinsing her hair and shutting the shower off. Frank handed the woman a towel over the door, waiting for her to wrap it around her tight body and step out. Thankfully, she wasn’t bruised up like how she used to be when he was violent with her. If she had any marks on her skin, he may have just left before uttering a single word.

 

“Lexi-”

 

Cutting him off, Lexi folded her arms and released a heavy sigh, “I’ve been acting out...I’m not sure why. I do feel very childish for reacting this way. It was insensitive for me to fling myself at you last night and put you in that position.”

 

It was nice, hearing it from her, but not where Frank wanted to go with the conversation, “I wanted to apologize for what I did last night. I know you threw yourself at me, but I could have rejected you. Could have pushed you away...I’ve wanted to give you the space you needed, but I wanted to hurt you. Because, I was being selfish and I needed to get that out.”

 

Funny enough, a smirk tugged at Lexi’s lips, as she pondered, “We’re a bit fucked up, aren’t we?”

 

“Yea, yea, we are,” Frank snorted with a smile and shook his head, “You never have anything figured out...I thought maybe I did with you, but I don’t. We both learn shit about ourselves, huh?”

 

Lexi nodded, as she reached out to touch his face, oddly bringing a sense of comfort to the marine, as she repeated, “I am sorry, Frank. I was fucked up. I went out, I took shit. I came home and flung myself at you like a drunken idiot, when I haven’t even been able to let you touch me. I wasn’t facing what happened, I was running from it, and pushing you away.”

 

“Loss works differently for everyone...guess you never lost someone you loved.”

 

“I don’t think I ever had someone to love.” She smiled ruefully.

 

At that, Frank got almost a wicked smirk and tapped under her chin with his knuckle, “Well, don’t go falling in love with me - that’s a mistake.”

 

“I don’t learn from mistakes, darling.”

 

Slowly, Frank leaned down and stopped right at her lips. There was barely any space between their mouths and his eyes were wide and looking into hers. Lexi smiled and leaned up to meet his kiss, letting him move his hand around her waist to pull her in. It was a strange feeling to be immersed in toxicity and freedom at the same time. It was definitely different than it had been with Maria, but he was a different man. That different man wanted the woman who was fucked up, for them to continue making mistakes and mending each other at the same time.

 

The phone was ringing. Frank’s phone. Moving away from Lexi, he went for it. It was the one Karen called him on. They were constantly changing phones, so to not draw attention from anyone. People may have knew The Punisher wasn’t dead, but they didn’t need to know he conversed frequently with one of New York City’s well known reporters.

 

The two said a few things to each other that Lexi couldn’t hear. Somehow, she felt better. Not just from the shower, but about things between her and Frank. It felt like she could breathe again and that it wasn’t something she had to fall off the deep end with. Shoulders straightened, she was finally able to look back at herself and feel confident.

 

There was an odd amount of silence from the other room, causing Lexi to walk into the living room and seeing Frank pensively staring off. Confused, she asked, “Is everything okay?”

 

Holding the phone to his chin, Frank didn’t look at Lexi, as he then stared down at his hands and responded, “Red’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Frank and Lexi don't have the healthiest relationship but they want to make it work and not every relationship is perfect - it's mostly two people just wanting it to work.
> 
> Also, yes! Spoiler! It won't be a huge plot to this story, but definitely will add to the angst,


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Lemon alert ahead! How happy is everyone for the Punisher premiere date? I am so, so happy we finally got a release date. November 17th people, so mark your calendars! Now with this chapter, I am moving the plot along a little. While I want the story to still focus on Frank and Lexi, I also wanted to introduce more characters/plotlines from the other shows in this. I think it'll also work with what I have planned for our dysfunctional couple. Also, not sure how much is gonna change when the actual show comes out, but for right now I'm keeping it loose. Enjoy!

Frank Castle had been Catholic. Once. Raised his children Catholic. Maria and him went to church. They sent their children to Catholic school. Taught their kids to say grace before dinner. Christmas mass was something they looked forward to and the marine knew his family prayed for him whenever he was overseas.

 

Frank Castle had been Catholic. Once. Not anymore. Not since the death of his family. Regardless, it would have been nice to go to the church with Karen and her lawyer friend to pay respects to a fallen friend. Yea, friend. Not every friendship was ideal, but the righteous _Devil_ had been someone the Punisher found that he could trust. Grief was not something he felt often, but when he received the phone call bearing the bad news, he felt something.

 

Matt Murdock was a hero. For as much as they disagreed, Frank respected the guy. So much so that when Daredevil had been willing to negate his morals to cross to the Punisher’s side of _justice,_ he did what he could to make sure Red didn’t cross that line. Because someone had to be on the side of the righteousness; they couldn’t both be The Punisher and Frank had sold his soul a long time ago.

 

In lieu of Frank, Lexi had gone to the church. Not a religious person either, the woman regardless entered the holy house respectfully. Dressed in all black, there was only Karen and their friend Foggy. No one could make the connection that Matt Murdock was Daredevil, because even in death he would have wanted his two lives separate.

 

Stepping over to the grieving friends, Lexi offered a sympathetic smile, “May I sit with you two?”

 

The tall blonde wiped a tear from her eye and smiled the best she could, while moving aside and offering, “Of course, Lexi.”

 

“I guess you knew Matt’s...other life.” Foggy sadly commented, long having given up on trying to make sense of the web that entangled his best friend’s world.

 

Lexi gave a small nod, “Not...well, not really at all...but, I know a mutual friend.”

 

Foggy didn’t want to know. Instead, he wanted to mourn his friend. His dear friend. They had had so many dreams together. There was never a person he felt closer to...in the end, they had accomplished their dreams. They had opened the law firm they spoke about during so many sleepless nights in college. It was what came afterwards that ruined everything...and he’d give anything to not have walked away from Nelson & Murdock.

 

“I’m sorry, Karen, I know he meant a great deal to you.” Lexi offered, reaching to hold the other woman’s hand.

 

Sniffling, Karen tried the best she could to blink away the tears and smile gratefully, “It didn’t matter that...that what happened to us romantically went south...Matt was a great friend...a great person. He lost his life just trying to protect this city.”

 

Karen once again broke down in tears and both Foggy and Lexi comforted her. Though Lexi did not know the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen personally, she had heard enough about him. Was intertwined enough in his network to know who his _secret_ identity was. There was definitely something in Frank that hit him hard about the news - as if he was holding out that Matt was right and there was goodness in people. With Daredevil gone that mentality was snuffed out.

 

Foggy had gotten up, he needed to get up. The two women sat in the pew; Karen touching Lexi’s hand, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry for your loss too, Lexi.”

 

There was a small squeeze on her chest, but Lexi buried it to place her hand on top of Karen’s, “Thank you, darling, but...we don’t need to talk about this here. This is a time to grieve...to grieve a man so many from different walks of life respected.”

* * *

  


Funerals were not something Lexi had been completely accustomed to. There had been a few in her life. Her grandmother’s was a difficult one to endure. There hadn’t been many people, though; in her life, she could say she cared about enough to experience grief over. Her husband had been killed in front of her, and she hadn’t shed a tear. In fact, she had begged for Frank to pull the trigger.

 

Matt’s death was hitting Karen and Foggy hard. When she came home and saw Frank in the bathroom, shirtless, and with blood on him, she realized it was not easy for him either. For a man so used to loss, the passing of an unlikely friend was unusually difficult. Clearly, the Punisher had to go and exact some sort of his brand of justice just to relieve some stress.

 

Taking her jacket off, Lexi pet the head of the stocky pitbull and walked over to Frank. His eyes did not move from its focus on the sink and blood dripped on the floor. Not that she minded. Instead, she reached over to run her hand down his back, which cause the man to shudder yet relax at the same time.

 

Not caring about the blood, Lexi wrapped her arms around the man’s waist from behind and stayed there. Muscles flexing, Frank’s voice was full of gravel and anger, “I heard...I heard he stayed there...he stayed there because of some....some…,” Swallowing the need to say _bitch,_ he cleared his throat, “The woman he lost...Elektra. This...this crazy organization, they fucking brought her back to life and Matt stayed. He stayed back because he thought he could get through to her and now he’s fucking dead. I don’t understand half of the shit, but apparently...I don’t know, she was this organization’s weapon and Red thought he could get through to her. He’s dead...because of her.”

 

“He loved her.”

 

Frank snorted, shaking his head, “Yea...yea, I know. Love makes you do funny things...I thought he loved Karen...I didn’t think he’d throw his life away for this…”

 

Lexi sighed and moved around to be next to him, facing him, “Frank Castle’s dead...he didn’t die at the carousel...he died when he decided to enact revenge on those who murdered his family. You did that for Maria...for Lisa and Frank Jr. It didn’t matter that this Elektra woman had her faults; Matt loved her. And I think he loved Karen too...they were just for different lives of his. He loved Karen when he was just Matt Murdock, but loved Elektra as Daredevil,” And her eyes shifted towards him, “Just like if Maria were alive...we know I wouldn’t be around.”

 

Working his jaw, the bloodied man looked at himself once more before looking at her. Still in his head, Frank managed to speak, “Thank you, for going for me.”

 

Lexi smiled, “Of course...Karen is a good woman.”

 

Without another word, Frank reached out to hold the back of Lexi’s head and tug her forward so their mouths could crash against each other. Not that long ago, he would have been infuriated at the woman for mentioning his deceased wife. It still brought a hurt in his chest, but instead of wanting to throw fists, it made him want the physical contact he was only comfortable with from her.

 

Blood smearing in between their bodies, Lexi gasped into his mouth as Frank’s strong arms picked her up and hoisted her onto the sink counter. Rough hands groped at her skin, yanking her forward so that she was close to hanging off the edge. If he looked closely, he could see a darkness in the woman’s amber eyes, as she reached out to run her crimson soaked fingers through his hair.

 

Hungrily groaning, Frank moved down to his knees, and reached up Lexi’s black dress to pull her panties off. Lexi stared down at the man, full lips hanging open, and thoroughly pleased when his mouth attacked her already dripping cunt. Not thinking, she cooed, “Maybe there should be more tragedy if you’re going to eat me out like that.”

 

Eyes glaring up at her, Frank growled, “You’re one sick bitch.”

 

“Your sick bitch.” Lexi boldly defended.

 

Delving deeper into her womanhood, Frank realized that he almost forgot what it was like to taste a wet pussy. Maybe he didn’t come across as the type and surely, he hadn’t participated in the act with Lexi, but he enjoyed eating a woman out. Enjoyed eating Maria out and as his tongue darted out, he realized he liked his new companion’s cunt too.

 

As Frank made sure to thoroughly lick and suck at the woman’s sex, Lexi adjusted to pull her black dress off and toss it aside. Along with her bra. Something thrilled her about having the Punisher on his knees and performing oral on her; her heart rate spiking and feeling herself reaching orgasm.

 

Just as she could feel her body rack with a climax, Frank pulled away, “Oh you fucking asshole.”

 

Smirking, Frank picked up and crashed his mouth against hers and yanked her off the sink to put her down on the floor. Once her legs were hooked around his waist, the former marine pushed his pants down and hurriedly sheathed his throbbing cock inside the wanting sex. Sensitive, Lexi threw her head back and bucked her hips upwards, moaning audibly.

 

The last time they were on the bathroom floor, Frank had ruined Lexi. Those memories threatened to rise to the surface again, but feeling the woman’s hand on his chest stopped anything negative from disrupting their moment. Grabbing a hold of her hand and pinning it to the ground, the marine pressed his forehead to hers as his hips continued pumping himself into her.

 

Lexi’s hooked legs lifted her hips up for a different angle, gasping at the friction of Frank’s bush stimulating her clitoris. With the constant pounding, the promiscuous woman felt an orgasm completely shake her being. With the intense sensation overwhelming her, she hooked her free arm around the man’s broad shoulders and rode out her bliss.

 

Feeling her wet opening tightening around his throbbing manhood, Frank huskily laughed, “Already, princess?”

 

“Shut up.” Lexi laughed sensually, gripping onto the man’s hair to push his full lips onto hers. As the two devoured each other’s mouths, Frank’s hand moved to grope at the younger woman’s breasts. The stimulation against her already sensitive nipples caused her to writhe, thrusting her chest upwards to beg for more.

 

Knowing it wouldn’t be long before his own orgasm took over him, Frank Castle brought his knees up more to encircle himself around her. The tip of his length bucked hard into the woman underneath him, causing Lexi to moan loud enough that he was pretty sure the neighbors heard. If only they knew the woman living next to them was getting screwed by the Punisher himself.

 

“Trust me.” Lexi moaned, stilling their thrusting to the point where Frank feared he’d get blue balls. Allowing her to slip his glistening dick out of her spent womanhood, the fit woman rolled onto her stomach and lifted her ass in the air. Shit, it was a perfect ass, he stared at it thinking. He almost missed the part where she reached back and guided the tip to her wanting anus.

 

While Lexi and he had never partaken in anal sex, it was something he and Maria dabbled in a few times. The couple genuinely wanted children, but even after his wife’s miscarriage, they had been hesitant about having sex. They would use condoms or they would have him finish in other ways. It was familiar and foreign at the same time.

 

Unlike his wife, who needed coaxing and preparation; Lexi guided his tip in and pushed herself up more to have his cock immediately in her. Frank noticed her toes curling and her nails scratching at the ground, but she threw her head back and whined in a way he hadn’t heard before. She was fucking loving this.

 

“Didn’t know you were such an anal whore.” Frank spat, pressing his hand on the small of her back and plunging in fully.

 

Gasping, Lexi squeezed her own breasts and breathed, “I’m going to cum again.”

 

That’s all he needed to hear. Only a few bucks and Frank was yanking her by the hips so closely as he was ramming his cock in as deep as it could go. He could feel her anal walls constrict, as he was cumming deep inside. Lexi’s body had already raked with another orgasm, practically laying limp on the tile from utter bliss. He had heard poor phrases such as being _fucked stupid,_ but in that moment he truly believed that’s what happened.

 

Frank closed his eyes and tried to relax, his hand idly rubbing up Lexi’s tight body. His thumb found its way to her face, stroking away the damp hair that stuck to her cheek. Her amber eyes then opened, looking up at him and a smirk let him know she was back to the world of the living.

 

“You took that like a champ.” Frank found himself saying, his voice gravelly yet amused.

 

A slight wince escaped her lips, as he pulled out; and Lexi rolled back over to smile, “What can I say? I was in the moment.”

 

Not thinking, Frank leaned down to peck her lips before getting down on his back next to her. They rested on the floor of the bathroom, just catching their breaths. Within those four walls, they were no longer the people they were outside of that loft. Nothing stopped them, not even themselves; from actually enjoying themselves. And Frank found himself loving when Lexi turned to rest her cheek on his chest and curling into him. He even wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

After making sure he was out of sight, Lexi opened the door to receive the takeout she had ordered after the two of them built up an appetite. It was one of those fusion places, so of course, the fit woman ordered herself sushi aplenty and Pad See Ew for Frank, who had developed a taste for it for when Frank Jr. had befriend a kid in class whose parents were from Thailand.

 

Setting up the food on the coffee table, Lexi pulled the chopsticks apart and hummed with satisfaction, “You’re missing out, darling.”

 

“I’m okay,” Frank chuckled, while opening up his own container, “You feel alright?”

 

“Will you ask me if I’m alright after every time we fuck?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

Amused, Lexi popped a piece of yellowtail in her mouth as Frank got beers out of the fridge for them. After taking a sip of hers, the woman voiced, “I was thinking about selling the art gallery.”

 

After shoving some food into his mouth, Frank’s eyebrow quirked up questionably, “Yea? Why’s that, kid?”

 

With a sigh, Lexi explained, “I have been a shit owner. Besides not really selling anything, I just haven’t been...there enough. Between my drug addiction at the beginning...then the miscarriage...the drug use that followed, I’ve barely been there. I believe selling it will be the best decision. The woman I had working there already gave her two weeks notice…”

 

“You gonna be alright? I don’t mind finding another place to stay. Shit, you should have seen the place I was with Bossman before here. I’ve stayed in warehouses before...I’m sure you wouldn’t wanna do that. You could find somewhere smaller...and maybe you could sell some of those shoes in there for rent.” He was teasing mostly, but it wasn’t like they were a typical couple that could look at places together or sign a lease. Shit, he couldn’t even financially contribute. If it came down to it, the two might have to split their living quarters.

 

Smirking, Lexi cooed that she would be alright, “I already have a buyer of the business. Plus, there’s an opening for a secretary position at one of the most well-known business in Manhattan. The salary would still afford me this place and a comfortable life. Plus, benefits...regular nine to five. And,” She smirked, “Puts me in a good position to get a little insight on those who worked closely with Matt.”

 

“What place like that has an opening.”

 

Lexi popped a piece of sushi in her mouth and declared, “Rand Enterprises, working for Ward Meachum who is the childhood friend and business partner of Danny Rand. Based on your findings, he’s the Iron Fist. He, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones were a part of the foursome along with Daredevil who fought that organization, The Hand.”

 

Frank’s face fell. While Karen had told him what she could, there was still so much that was vague about that night. And being the kind of man who needed answers, it killed him to not know entirely what happened to Matt. And was happening with everything since the Daredevil sacrificed himself. It would be good to know if the company Red kept were good people or if they needed an eye kept on them.

 

“You never really wanted to get involved in my shit…” Frank pointed out.

 

Lexi shrugged, “I want to know. I have my interview tomorrow.”

 

Reaching over, Frank took the beer from her and smirked, “Guess you better not go there with a hangover.”

 

“Ass.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward Meachum in the house! I can't help myself.

“Mr. Meachum, your ten o’clock is here.” 

 

Ward was slipping a pill in between his lips, when his intercom buzzed. It had been a while since the wealthy man dabbled in anything harder than doctor prescribed medication. Unfortunately, being such a heavy narcotics user in the past; quitting cold turkey was not feasible for him. Last he met with his physician, the woman informed him it would actually take two years of lowering the dosage periodically to finally be free from the shackles of addiction.

 

After swallowing the pill, Ward cracked his neck before standing up and buttoning his tailored suit jacket, “Send her in.”

 

Megan opened the door for Lexi, who had went with a gray business appropriate dress that ended above the knee. Along with a long, thin, silver necklace and tall black pumps, she briskly sauntered in with a confident smile. Perhaps she was playing up her body too much, but these corporate dogs were hungry and cut throat, they wouldn’t want someone conservatively dressed. Looking sharp was how you were noticed.

 

“Ms. Sincerbeaux.” Ward reached over his desk to shake her hand, before encouraging her to take a seat across from him.

 

Lexi smiled easily, while sitting down simultaneously as he did. It was a beautiful office. Her deceased husband had owned the building she originally met Frank in and she did own a chic art gallery up until recently, but Rand Enterprises was real money. Everything from the walls to Ward Meachum himself screamed wealth. In a way she was envious; she wanted a taste of what she saw and the idea of being close enough to a Defender made it all the more appealing.

 

Undoing the button on his jacket, Ward opened a leather portfolio, and skimmed the information before him, “You went to cosmetology school. Co-owned an apartment complex in Hell’s Kitchen and then an art gallery in SoHo. What makes you think you’re qualified for this position?”

 

Folding her hands in her lap, Lexi kept her shoulders squared, and responded, “I understand my resume looks as if I have no consistency. The truth is I did not attend a traditional college and I’ve gone from the real estate industry to the art industry. Each of those roles, though; have put me in a position to learn that business is business. I don’t want to just make your dinner reservations or travel arrangements, I want to immerse myself in the Rand business so I can best represent you. You don’t want someone who is incompetent and mild mannered; you want me.”

 

“That’s a very bold statement, Ms. Sincerbeaux.”

 

“Please,” She flashed a smile, “Call me Lexi.”

 

Tonguing the inside of his cheek, Ward nodded, “ _ Lexi.  _ Lexi, I don’t go out often for dinner. I like to eat here or at my apartment.”

 

“Then I’ll order your food for you.”

 

“And I don’t really travel. I need someone to provide good face when I’m up against the board of assholes who attempted to evict my sister and I from this company. I need discretion from a personal assistant. I’m not a dictator - I won’t demand your nights and weekends from you, but I do get irritated when someone can’t answer a simple email.” The man drawled out, his voice even and honest.

 

Lexi nodded in understanding, “I don’t see why that would be a problem - my obligations are slim to none.”

 

Leaning back in his chair, Ward paused in contemplation. There was a lot to take into consideration. First, was being that their interview hadn’t been more than five minutes, but for him, he didn’t want to sit there for an hour mindlessly speaking with someone. After all he had been through, he wanted to make short, snap decisions. Years of having someone whispering in his ear made him trust his guts all the more.

 

As much as Rand was still an enterprise, Ward had to keep in mind that Danny Rand was a part of it now. The Hand had infested it once upon a time. The Iron Fist was a part of the company, so anyone being brought in could potentially know that piece of information. These factors needed to be brought into consideration.

 

Ward crossed his legs and pointed out, “You’re dressed provocatively for this interview.”

 

“I’m glad you noticed.” Lexi thanked without skipping a beat.

 

“Other hiring managers would disqualify you for that.”

 

With an easy smile, the younger woman crossed her legs and cooed, “You’re not like other hiring managers.”

 

Almost laughing, Ward let out a sigh, and decided, “Come in tomorrow. Nine am. We’ll do a trial run and see if you’re cut out for this.”

 

Standing, Lexi extended her arm and smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Meachum.”

 

“Ward.”

* * *

 

It was amazing how technology improved basic day to day tasks. Tracking down assholes had become easier, Frank mused; as he tracked down the cellphone of some douchebag who was gonna disappear that night. Thanks to the technology give to him by a...he guessed he could call him a friend; his job was made easier than ever.

 

While loading up his firearms, the front door opened. Lexi sauntered in with a smirk that tugged so smugly at the corners of her lips. Frank shook his head - she looked like she won the damn lottery. It was...it was cute; she’d hate him thinking that. She was a woman and wanted to be regarded as a sensual, strong being, but hey, she was still in her twenties and he thought it was cute.

 

“Guess it went well, huh?”

 

Humming, Lexi nodded while walking over to her freezer to pull out the bottle of grey goose she had in there. While pouring herself a glass, she triumphantly announced, “I start tomorrow. Mr. Meachum was very impressed.”

 

“Did you show leg?” Frank teased as Lexi snorted and took a gulp of her drink while sitting next to him.

 

Leaning against the arm of the couch, she slipped her heels off, and draped her legs over the man’s lap, “I may have flirted a little. Corporate men know that language.”

 

“At this rate, he may give the damn company to you,” Frank snorted, “You sure about this?”

 

“Of course. For the most part, I will be just a regular secretary there. I’ll just have my ears and eyes out for anything Iron Fist related.”

 

Frank nodded, as he sighed and leaned back into the couch, “This weekend, I wanna go a little upstate and teach you how to shoot a gun.”

 

With a little snicker, Lexi teased, “Is this the closest we’ll get to a vacation?”

 

“Yea, I know, I’m the worst. I told you to stay away from me.”

 

Reaching out, Lexi gently stroked his jaw as Frank sighed and asked, “You excited about this new job?”

 

Taking another sip of her drink and accepting the cigarette handed to her as the Punisher lit it, Lexi expressed, “I was young when I met my husband...I never really thought of myself as the corporate type...but, it does feel like a bit of an accomplishment. I’ve dipped my toes in two industries and maybe I’ll actually find my calling.”

 

“Yea...I guess I kinda felt that way with the Marines…” Almost laughing, Frank spoke, “You know Maria was a teacher...she was really happy when she was able to start working. It felt like a great accomplishment to her...while I was out being a killing machine, she was trying to make the next generation better for the world.”

 

Lexi frowned and placed her glass down as she leaned up to gently stroke his cheek and let him sit there in the memory of his befallen beloved. It would always be a hard topic, but she was glad he felt comfortable enough to speak openly about Maria. Even if it was for just a fleeting moment.

 

Heavily sighing, Frank covered her hand with his and stated, “I got a lead I needa check out. You want anything while I’m out?”

 

Smiling, Lexi cooed, “Dead assholes.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Who here has binge-watched The Punisher series? Who here has watched it now twice? LOL For those who haven't, I won't spoil anything, but let's just say it is the single most thing that makes me happy right now. Bravo to Jon Bernthal and the whole cast. That being said, I was trying to sit there and think if I should incorporate the show's premise into this story. I was decided not to. I'm going to stay the course, as adding anything would complicate what is intended with this story. I loved the characters. I love, loved Billy Russo. But, I believe adding anything would take away from what I want to accomplish here. I will definitely be writing stories more in the Punisher series, but just not for this story. But, I had to add a small Curtis scene below because I loved his character so much. Please enjoy and tell me what you think and what you thought of the Punisher season!

“Danny, nice of you to show up.” Ward greeted that morning, briskly stepping out of the elevator onto his floor.

 

With a smile, Danny stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Ward, “Is that a smile I detect?”

 

Giving him the smallest of ones, the Meachum warned, “Don’t get used to it,” leading the other man into his office, he reached for his coffee, and informed, “Just to let you know, I’ve hired a personal assistant. She should be here soon.”

 

“What’s wrong with Megan?”

 

“Nothing is wrong with Megan, but she is the office administrator in case you never knew her title. Ms. Sincerbeaux will be my personal assistant. Different, Danny.” Ward explained, taking the first sip of his morning coffee.

 

“I believe I requested to be called Lexi.”

 

The two men turned as Lexi stood there, smiling effortlessly in her fashionably flattering dress and heels. Danny tilted his head in confusion, as Ward glanced down at his watch, “Early. Good so far. Coffee?”

 

As Lexi nodded, Ward pointed to the kettle as he made his way to his desk and Danny gave a sympathetic smile, as Lexi made herself a cup. She didn’t mind the Meachum’s arrogance; it was actually refreshing being in the presence of a large, corporate, big wig. Part of her was starting to like this job, other than the perks of being able to collect intel for the Punisher. Maybe in this new chapter in her life, she was enjoying working undercover.

 

While fixing herself a cup, Lexi took a moment to survey Danny Rand. This was the Iron Fist that she had heard about. Though she did not fully understand the mythology behind his role or really what the Hand was, they were clearly a bad organization that had integrated themselves in many large aspects of society. Between them and the reveal that Hydra had long infiltrated SHIELD, this world was fucked when it came to government.

 

“Lexi,” Ward called out, “Let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Megan had showed her around Rand. It was an impressive building. There was an onsite cafeteria for employees and even a gym. Lexi got an hour for lunch and since Ward didn’t seem like the type who wanted his assistant at his heels, she decided to explore what she could during her lunch.

 

Casually strolling to the elevator, Lexi’s eyes followed a familiar figure walk towards Danny’s office. Anyone would know who Luke Cage was and it seemed on her first day she would be gaining information. Waiting for the elevator doors to close, Lexi turned her head and asked Megan, “Where’s the bathroom again?”

 

As the woman pointed the assistant in the right direction, Lexi slung her purse over her shoulder, and walked that way. Coincidentally, it was in the same space as Danny’s office. One foot in front of the other, she made sure to slow her steps, while tuning into the conversation occurring in the office; the door slightly ajar. 

 

“Jess is the worst at keeping in touch,” She heard Luke sigh, “But, her friend Malcolm is better. He and Trish Walker are concerned -  _ his  _ death really affected her.”

 

“Matt Murdock was a good man...he made sacrifices for a war that wasn’t even his…” Danny sighed.

 

“It was all of ours, in the end.” Luke countered.

 

The Rand heir let out a burdened sigh, just full of regret, “I wish...I hadn’t honored his wish to be left down there. But, I think he wanted to make sure Elektra didn’t escape somehow...and maybe, maybe he wanted to die with her.”

 

“He saved the city. The Hand, the substance; all destroyed. I think he was too self-sacrificing, but...hopefully, somewhere, he knows he stopped The Hand.”

 

“Doesn’t make it any easier to know Matt Murdock is dead...because of me.”

* * *

 

 

“Shit, Curt, you always know a good book or two.”

 

A pleased smile tugged on the lips of Curtis Hoyle’s mouth, as he made himself a cup of coffee, and watched Frank waving a book in his hand. Their friendship was one of trust and loyalty. Along with coffee and good literature. While the corpsman spoke often at his meetings and work, he wasn’t an abnormally talkative person. Neither was the Marine. It made for a respectful bond between the two men.

 

“You wanna stay, Frank? Maybe talk a little?” Curtis asked, knowing the answer was no.

 

Taking a cup of coffee from the other man, Frank almost laughed, “I’m a wanted man, remember, Curt?”

 

“In here it’s different. You know that.”

 

“Yea, yea I know,” Looking at his watch, the Punisher explained, “Yea, I mean, even if I did, I can’t. I wanna get...back before six.”

 

Taking his time to walk over to one of the chairs, Curtis sat down, and asked, “How’s Lexi doing?”

 

After a sip of coffee, Frank enjoyed the warmth for a moment, before responding, “Yea...yea, she’s good. Started a new job today. Working for...shit Rand Enterprises.”

 

Scoffing, the other man waved off, “That corporation? You better be careful, Frank, those people are snakes.”

 

“Yea, I know. Thing is...I think she took it for me,” Shaking his head, Frank ran his hand over his head, and explained, “That spoiled billionaire apparently has something to do with The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. She figures by working there, she can get information for me. I guess the pay doesn’t hurt either - Lexi and her luxuries.”

 

“A classy lady.” Curtis smiled, the two men raising their coffee cups to each other.

 

Lightly laughing, Frank sat back in his chair, and spoke, “You’d like her, Curt. She’s a fucking trip. Sometimes...I don’t know if she’s reached fucking enlightenment or got screws loose.”

 

“Well, I can’t see why we haven’t met.”

 

“Honestly? She might try to fucking climb you like a tree.”

 

The two men laughed, as Frank shook his head. It was funny just thinking that way of Lexi and maybe in the past, he wouldn’t have ever spoken that way of Maria. That woman was his wife and his alone; wouldn’t have anyone even looking her way. Lexi, though; she couldn’t really be anyone’s, because she had been someone’s once, and he knew she’d never be anyone’s ever again.

 

Looking at his watch once more, Frank stood up and took Curtis’s hand, “Nice seeing you, Curt.”

 

“Yea, you too, Frank. Come by next time, I’ll have something else for you to read.”

 

“Just no Dorian Grey.”

 

Curtis laughed, “Nah, you ain’t Billy.”

* * *

  
  


Smoke billowed in the air, as Lexi took a pull from her cigarette. On her back in the queen sized bed she loved, the woman slowly stroked the dog’s head before hearing the front door unlock. Immediately, Bossman jumped off the bed to run and greet his owner. After one last pull, she stubbed out the cigarette, and sat up in bed.

 

“Ah, shit, I was hoping I’d get here before you did.” Frank expressed.

 

Playfully smirking, she asked, “Would you have had dinner ready for me?”

 

With a snort, the man teased, “What? You’re the big roller now. Gotta start treating me good.”

 

There was a light chuckle exchanged between the two, as Frank eased into the other side of the bed, and laid back. Lexi scooted to have her back resting against the upholstered backboard, bringing one knee up while the other leg stretched out. She was in no more than hot pants and a tube top. There was a scar or two on her flat stomach from when her husband had decided that it’d be appropriate to abuse his wife. 

 

Reaching to gently tug at her shorts, Frank asked, “How was work? You an arrogant corporate prick yet?”

 

“Oh, yes, I’m already fitting in nicely. You know, turning my chin up at the homeless, blowing my boss in the bathroom, and ordering ridiculously expensive appetizers that is just a grape and some crumbs.”

 

“Yea, that sounds right up your alley, princess.”

 

Snickering, Lexi moved to lay down with him, and turn to reveal, “I overheard a conversation between Danny Rand and Luke Cage today.”

 

“Shit, Lex, you don’t need to-”

 

“Shush,” She quickly quipped, picking up her conversation, “They spoke briefly about the incident at Midland Circle. Nothing major, but essentially that Daredevil went down in the basement of the building to perhaps ensure Elektra didn’t leave. I believe she was actually with this organization The Hand. There was some talk of a substance and how it saved the city. I don’t know; Danny blamed himself. Sounds like this was his mission.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Frank looked back over at the woman to state, “You’re shit at gathering intel. You’d be a bad Marine.”

 

Rolling her eyes, the younger woman leaned forward, and teased, “Want to put me through bootcamp?”

 

Frank snorted, before looking up at the ceiling, and letting out a heavy sigh. Daredevil and he hadn’t known each other long, and it started out on a rooftop, but he respected the guy. Ever since the hospital room, he knew that his lawyer Matt Murdock was the one running around in pajamas at night. For as much as he mocked him, he thought the guy was doing good work - just not finishing the job. Still...it sucked that he was gone.

 

“You alright?” Frank heard Lexi ask him; her hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

 

Sighing, the Marine diverted the question, “You know...I don’t think there’s gonna be more information than that...I don’t want you there just for intel. Doesn’t sound like there’s much more...Red sacrificed himself to save others...died with the woman he loved. Sounds open and shut.”

 

“You don’t want to know about The Hand or this substance shit?”

 

“Nah...let The Defenders handle that shit…” As Frank looked back towards Lexi, “So, how about it? Rand?”

 

With a shrug, Lexi reached for another cigarette and rested the back of her head on the man’s muscular stomach and lit up, “I think I like it there. Ward Meachum is a sharp, no bullshit guy who doesn’t mince words. He’s a viper, but it’s refreshing.”

 

Taking the cigarette from her fingertips to take a pull of his own, Frank teased, “You ready to leave me so soon?”

 

As Frank took another pull, Lexi tugged his chin in her direction to steal a kiss from him, and swallow the billow of smoke seeping from his thick lips. As they took a moment to enjoy the act of intimacy, the former drug addict moved away to blow out the remaining smoke. While licking her own mouth, she grinned darkly at him, “And give this up? Never.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is admittedly a filler chapter, which I dislike those so much; but it was necessary to move plot along. Please still enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Now that’s what I call a man.”

 

The next few weeks had been the strangest, yet most normal. While Lexi became adjusted into life at Rand, Frank did something highly unexpected. He got a job. Under the alias of Pete Castiglione and a little bit of facial hair, the Punisher was able to work construction and off the books at a local site. You would think people would be more suspicious, but as his companion told him a long time ago, this was New York. They just wanted to go about their day and not be bothered.

 

While sitting on the couch with the book Curtis had given to his friend, Lexi greeted Frank as he walked through the door. Sweaty from a hard day’s work, the man chuckled and set aside his coat and sunk into the large armchair, “You wouldn’t look all riled up if you could smell me.”

 

“Mmm, even sexier.” Lexi countered, earning an amused laugh from the man.

 

Folding the page of the book, the younger woman stood up, and walked over to make them coffee. News had been quiet around New York. Frank hadn’t gone out as The Punisher in weeks. Got boring sitting around the house and he was a man who liked using his hands. Just kept to himself and worked.

 

Handing him the cup, Frank asked, “It’s a Saturday - why weren’t you out, kid?”

 

“Out?”

 

“Yea, you went to museums, brunches, don’t stay home waiting for me,” As he shook his head, knowing that wasn’t like her, “Didn’t you say you liked that Claire girl?”

 

Bemused, Lexi smirked and sipped her coffee, “Claire is nice, darling, but I surmise she’s too busy making sweet love to her impenetrable friend. Her and I also had a difference of opinion of your work.” She added, while stroking his stubble.

 

“You could hang out with Karen.”

 

With a small shrug, Lexi explained, “I was never very good with female friendship...perhaps it was the environment I was raised in or getting married to such a controlling man at a young age, but I’m not good at it. I would like to have more interactions with my fellow women and certainly Karen and even Claire would make good associates, but...well, you can’t keep an old dog new tricks.”

 

“You ain’t old, princess, what’d that make me? Fucking ancient?”

 

As the two laughed, Lexi teased, “Frank Castle. Smiling. Working a job? Has hell frozen over?”

 

With a hearty laugh, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her down into his lap, asking, “Yea, what’d you go do to me, Lex? Hmm? Two fucked up peas in a pod.”

* * *

 

Hours went by and it was night time. Frank and Lexi had been intimate. Things were getting easier. After the miscarriage, uncertainty, they were getting into a routine that was vaguely similar to being a couple. While the Punisher wasn’t sure he was capable of it or that the two of them could ever have something conventional, he knew that he was actually liking how they were figuring themselves out.

 

Frank had told Lexi to get dressed and took her on a ride to Staten Island. With the relatively abandoned area they were in and the fact that it was dark, she turned to the older man and teased, “Is tonight the night you finally kill me, darling?”

 

“You’d probably want to be wearing a dress for that occasion.” Frank darkly teased back, reminding Lexi of the man’s sick humor and how much she enjoyed it.

 

As Frank parked in front of a tactical shop, he led her to the door next to it that led them downstairs. It was there that she saw they were in a gun range. She wondered if he had a pistol permit with his fake alias on it, or how they would get in. But, the man at the front simply handed them the proper protective gear and sent them in.

 

Seeing as there was only one person in the ten-lane range, Lexi turned to Frank, as he explained, “The guy who owns this? His grandfather lived in the building I was staying in right before you and I met back up. The old man’s caregiver was abusing him physically, so I rectified the situation. So, I shoot for free and without questions.”

 

“I’m enjoying this power play, darling.” Lexi snickered.

 

Snorting, Frank finally led Lexi to occupied lane, where Karen was waiting for them. Already with her eye and ear gear on, the long haired blonde woman took off her ear guards, and smiled, “Not often I get to shoot for free.”

 

Looking between the two, Lexi joked, “I’m flattered, Karen, and while you’re stunningly beautiful, women aren’t my thing.”

 

Reddening, Karen looked over to Frank who shook his head, “Yea, she says shit like this from time to time. Lexi, put your gear on. Miss Page here is gonna show you how it’s done.”

 

“What’d you bring her?” Karen asked, while loading her own pistol.

 

Frank set down his duffle bag on the bench in their lane and pulled out a small black box, “Ruger SR22. Wanted to start her off small.”

 

“We all start somewhere.” The reporter nodded, as Frank took the weapon out to show Lexi how to load the magazine.

 

“Let’s have some fun, darlings.”

* * *

 

Wearing scarves and turtlenecks during not so cold of weather was something Lexi had become used to in the past, when married to her deceased husband. It was necessary to cover all the bruises he would mark her with and since she never wanted to have to explain what happened, she opted for covering up.

 

When going to work on Monday, Lexi wore a scarf for a different reason. Frank had taken responsibility, stating he should have insisted she wear something to the range that would have covered her chest. It happened, but a shell had bounced back and hit the skin right below the pit of her neck. The sensation stung and left a mark, but she in a way felt empowered by being marked in such a way. Still, she didn’t want questions being asked at Rand.

 

After grabbing coffee from the cafeteria, Lexi went to work. Ward wasn’t in and would be out on scheduled meetings for the first half of the day. That was fine, she just set herself up at her desk and enjoyed the aroma of the world of corporate. Soon, the Meachum would take her out on these client get togethers, which she was looking forward to.

 

After turning on her computer, Lexi read her emails from the weekend. One was from her boss, asking if she could step into his office and find a folder for him. He needed the information on the first page for his eleven am meeting. She loved stepping into his office; it was something she’d want someday, and being in it reimagined her goals.

 

Not wanting to snoop, Lexi took a look in several of Ward’s drawers for this folder, before finding the right one. Now, she was feeling naughty. Upon lifting the folder, she could hear a rustle. A familiar one. Curiosity was setting in, and not for nothing, she did take the job partially for the information she could gather. It was just never intended for the Meachum.

 

Moving some folders aside, Lexi found a few prescription bottles lying around. They were pretty heavy duty, from the ones she recognized. Most were full and so either Ward had restocked recently or had stopped taking them. As a drug addict herself, she didn’t judge. In a way, it was the Pharmaceutical Industry that were the biggest dealers and enablers. Pills hadn’t ever really been her thing, but breaking away from these kinds of narcotics were not easy. Poor dear.

 

Something else then caught her eyes. Lexi moved one of the bottles out of the way. Held together by a tiny rubber band, she saw what was unmistakable for heroin. Her gut twisted and she had to close the drawer, before taking a deep breath. It had been a while since she was in the presence of drugs of that caliber. While cocaine had been her lover, heroin was a seductive mistress. Oh, Ward, dear, this road would not end well.

 

“I should fire you.”

 

Hearing Ward’s voice, Lexi closed her eyes, and let out a small curse. While slowly standing, she could see her boss with his hands on his hips, glaring pensively. There was no denying it and as much as she attempted to look collected on the outside, she was cursing herself inwardly for ruining this.

 

As Ward closed the door to his office, Lexi set down the folder, and explained, “I was retrieving this for you per your email. I do apologize for seeing something I wasn’t meant to. I didn’t think you were going to be in this morning.”

 

“I forgot a tie that I wanted to wear here, but that’s hardly an excuse for snooping,” Running his hand through his hair, Ward scoffed, “I was just beginning to like you, Lexi, this is disappointing.”

 

“I know, sir.”

 

With a heavy sigh, the businessman instructed, “Pack your desk, Lexi.”

 

That was expected. Lexi felt foolish. She nodded and walked around the desk, to make her way to the door. Over the past few weeks, she would say that she had been earning trust from Ward Meachum. They had worked together closely and she had sat in on a few of his meetings inside of Rand - this was disappointing.

 

Right before reaching the door, Lexi turned her head towards the man, and spoke, “Me too.”

 

“What do you mean  _ me too? _ ”

 

Standing up straight, Lexi explained, “I don’t judge you, Ward, how could I? I was in your shoes not too long ago.”

 

Ward worked his jaw, “I threw out my back; it’s medication prescribed from my doctor.”

 

“What about the other thing?” Lexi countered, looking up into Ward’s eyes so he knew exactly what she was talking about. As the realization seemed to crumble him, she reiterated, “I know. I know what it’s like. It was a simple mistake. I was looking for your folder and I saw. But, honestly, I had been at meetings with my ex-husband where people were doing lines of coke right in front of everyone. I’m not shocked and I don’t look down on you. And certainly, please do not worry about me speaking any ill of Rand. I just hope you know, I’ve enjoyed working here very much.”

 

As Lexi went to move her hand outwards, Ward sighed and looked her up and down, “What’s with the scarf?”

 

Eyebrow raised, she quipped, “Scarves are very in.”

 

“Whatever. Get your purse, you’re coming with me this meeting. You wanted that, right? Well, here’s your big day.” Ward drawled, walking over to the cabinet along the wall to retrieve the tie he had been looking for. 

 

Confused, Lexi tilted her head, and almost cooed, “So, am I not fired?”

 

As Ward began taking off his tie, to put on the other; Lexi walked over to take it upon herself to begin the process for him. Pursing his lips, the man straightened back his shoulders and groaned, much to her amusement; “Don’t make me admit I need you.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start going in a pretty negative direction. You guys know I needed to add some drama to this story. It's important I make Frank and Lexi both at fault here. My OC is certainly not 100% in the right here and I don't advocate you deal with your issues the way she does. I wanted this to be bad and toxic and dangerous. Stick with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned, Billy will not be in this, only mentioned. But, Ward will be in this more for another chapter or two.  
> Warnings: mentions of death, miscarriage, and other bad stuff. Oh and there's a lemon.

There had been a baby. No more than three years old. Many had seen her. Her pictures were posted all along a desk at Rand. Anyone who passed by the  _ bullpen  _ as it was called would see how proud of a father Leslie O’Connor was. The little girl was named after a famous old time actress and there were big plans expected for the small child.

 

As of four in the morning, baby Marilyn passed away. Leslie O’Connor got drunk one night after discovering his wife of ten years was cheating on him. After a bender that lasted a week, he went to their nice home, shot his wife, two sons, and even his older daughter from a previous marriage. The only survivor had been the three year old baby, but even doctors couldn’t save her in the long run.

 

It was a huge shakeup in Rand. Ward and Joy, along with the board; worked hard to deal with the blow this controversy caused. Lexi had discovered Leslie hadn’t been at work for a week. The gun he had was illegal. And none of them knew of any plans he had to cause his family harm. It was stressing her boss, she could tell. And there were a few nights she decided to stay later, to speak with the man about it.

 

But, it all made her sick. The baby was gorgeous. The family was kind and happy. From the police reporters, there had been a struggle between the husband and wife. One of the sons had tried to stop his father from destroying their family, but in the end it didn’t matter. The bastard snuffed out several lives that night that deserved to live in the world.

 

Leslie O’Connor didn’t kill himself that night. It was the only good thing to come out of that night. Lexi didn’t want the man to commit suicide, because that was too easy. Instead, she went home and explained it all to Frank Castle. It had only taken a few days for the Punisher to find the family killer. Hanging men on meat hooks was child’s play, compared to what the Marine did to this man. And the news were buzzing with it.

 

“Looks like the bastard got a hit in.” Lexi hummed, as she stitched up a cut on Frank’s shoulder once he came back from killing Leslie O’Connor.

 

Blood drained down the bathtub, as the Punisher sat on a foldout chair, and looked off to the side, “Yea, it’s a scratch compared to what I did to the asshole.”

 

With a nod, Lexi snipped the thread, while commenting, “Good...bastard. Ward’s incredibly stressed over it. Of course, he’s that way because it looks so poorly on Rand and the company has already has its bit of controversy. But...all I am is disgusted. For him to willingly throw his family away…”

 

It was a subject that both made their throats tighten, as the Punisher reached his bloody hand to rub his thumb against her hipbone, “Yea...yea, I know.”

 

“Anyway, glad the fucker is dead. And the crime has The Punisher written all over it.”

 

“Good,” Frank snorted, while reaching to turn on the shower so to wash all the blood off, “People should know. Assholes ain’t gonna get away with that shit; not on my watch.”

 

As the two stood nude in the shower, Frank found himself turning the younger woman around and pressing her to the wall. Not only was he feeling animalistic from the killing, but also sentimental from the subject. Wrapping his arm around her waist, the Punisher wasted no time in moving his already aroused member to the wanting hole.

 

Feeling him slip inside, Lexi moaned gently while pressing her behind further into his lap, “I began reading that book  you brought home the other day.”

 

“Yea...yea, Curtis gave it to me.”

 

“Curtis? The one you refuse to introduce me to?”

 

Gripping the base of her skull, Frank grunted while moving deeper inside the shorter woman, “Yea, you’d like him too much.”

 

Smirking, Lexi teased, “I like you right now.”

 

With a huff, Frank then let out a breathy laugh and continued a steady rhythm of pumping his engorged manhood into the tight sex. Whenever Lexi reached down to start playing with herself, the man knew he was going to have a fucking intense orgasm. He never felt so good and like such shit than he did when he got off on fucked up sex with the woman - noticing the blood on his body rubbing on hers.

 

Frank’s chest was pressed against Lexi’s back, pinning her to the tiled wall tightly, as he was grinding himself into her. Keening, the woman expertly moved her fingers in a circular motion against her swollen clit, bringing herself to an intense climax. The way he walls constricted around the Punisher’s manhood pulled out a deep, guttural groan that rumbled throughout his chest - making his companion coo in satisfaction.

 

Brushing her short hair away from her neck, Frank pressed a small kiss to her wet skin, as he emptied his seed in the drain of the shower. Clutching tightly onto her, the older man finally released a sigh, and spoke, “Curtis runs a support group for vets. I’ll introduce you one day.”

 

* * *

 

Lunch breaks were always needed. Especially on a semi-decent day as it was. Lexi had her black, sleek trenchcoat wrapped tightly around her as she made her way out of Rand. Ward was out of the city for the day and as naughty as it was, the woman decided she was going to take a slightly longer lunch that day and make a surprise visit.

 

For the most part, Ward and Lexi hadn’t spoken about the incident that almost left her without a job. She hadn’t spoken about it to Frank either. In her mind, it seemed best for the subject to go away and move on. As long as everything was fine in her work and home life, there was no need to drudge up the past.

 

Feeling good about herself, Lexi made her way to where she knew Frank would be. The idea of her being a corporate woman going to visit her companion during her lunch break gave her sort of a thrill. Even though she was not in Rand anymore for secret intel, she regardless loved her job, and how it made her feel.

* * *

 

Curtis always had good coffee. With Billy Russo’s generous contribution, the corpsman was able to splurge on the good stuff. Only the best for his vets. Selling insurance wasn’t as glamorous as it sounded and living in New York City wasn’t cheap. He found a lot of what he bought was what was on sale and most of the time, he always went with the brandless option to whatever he was purchasing.

 

Frank and he sat in the room, just the two of them, coffee in their hands and a good conversation about the latest book. While taking a sip from his cup, Curtis teased, “I see you’re going for the homeless look again.”

 

“Fuck off,” Frank laughed, shaking his head, “It’s just for the job. I got a little stir crazy. Lexi being out Monday through Friday. Shit settling down. I figured, why not keep active, hm? I’ve never really been good with being idle.”

 

“Yea, yea, I know what you mean. It’s hard not only coming back to civilian life, but finding out it is boring as hell,” The two men chuckled lightly, “You said settling down. Are you settling down with Lexi, Frank? I don’t mean that as offense - just asking. I know it’s a hard subject, but there are people who are...able to move on, after the loss of a spouse. You think you’ll ever get that with her?”

 

It was a hard topic. It was certainly difficult for Frank to think about. At the current moment, he and Lexi had gotten to the point of cohesively living together, working jobs, and being intimate on a frequent basis. All of which was impossible when the two of them first met. Even the unfortunate subject of miscarriage seemed to not permanently destroy them, but was he really ready to move on?

 

Swallowing thickly, Franks sighed, “Curt, I’m gonna tell you this, alright? In the only way it makes sense to me. Lexi...she’s my princess. That may...heh, may sound a little corny, but she is. That’s how I see her. I feel this connection with her. She’s difficult sometimes, but so am I. And even...when this mess started, I had it in my head that even though there were times I wanted to kill this woman, I also wanted to help her and she helped me. I think that’s what the two of us do. We’re two...fucked up people, just figuring shit out.”

 

“Sounds like a connection to me.”

 

“Yea...Lexi is my princess,” Frank repeated, “But, Maria was my queen. I...I loved that woman. I  _ loved  _ that woman. I...I close my eyes sometimes and I fucking see her. There are mornings I wake up and I turn...and I expect to see Maria. I miss...hearing my kids laughing in the house. I miss the way Maria danced...and how she smiled...and I would give anything to have her back. I don’t have words...I can say...and I said it so many times to her, but I can say I loved Maria...I can’t say those words to Lexi.

 

“I tried my hardest to never bring anything home to the boss...I wanted to have the two lives. With Lexi...fuck, I’ve...I’ve even told her I imagine her dead sometimes. I’ve...had blood on me when...but, I don’t know, is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Almost laughing, Frank bit back the tears as he felt a sob in his throat, “There...there was a moment, Curt, a small moment….when she became pregnant...I ….fuck, I wanted her to not be anymore. Because that was what I had with Maria…”

 

Curtis frowned, “Listen, man...I can’t...I can’t tell you how to do it. I can only tell you that...it’s possible to have loved Maria and then love Lexi and it sounds like you do.”

 

Shaking his head, Frank spoke, “It’s only been two years...I just don’t know if I want to move on.”

 

The two didn’t say anything else, as one of the members of Curtis’s support group walked in, greeting the corpsman. Frank was already standing up, not wanting to linger, when the man spoke, “Man, Curt, did you see the woman here just now? Hot ass thing with big ass heels. She yours?”

 

At first, the words didn’t mean anything, but the sudden realization hit Frank. Cursing to himself, he tugged his coat back on and left. Lexi couldn’t have actually been there, could she? Shit, he had told her where Curtis held his meetings. No one was around as he walked out, but he had a bad feeling.

* * *

 

Lexi had been smoking and drinking, when Frank came home. The scenery wasn’t good. The Punisher hadn’t been lying to Karen when he said that he and Maria had been in their share of fights. There were times when he came home to his wife absolutely furious that it seemed he rather be out with his war buddies than with his family. They fought about a lot of things and we far from perfect, so he knew what a fight smelled like before it even happened.

 

“Hey.” Frank softly greeted, shutting the door behind him.

 

Taking a long pull of her cigarette, Lexi looked pensive. Only after a few seconds did she turn to acknowledge him, “I wanted to meet Curtis. I’m not going to tiptoe around this subject, Frank. I understand I crossed a boundary.”

 

Shaking his head, Frank spoke, “I would have wanted you to meet him...just didn’t know you were gonna show up. I don’t think that was a bad thing...you didn’t cross any boundaries.”

 

“I always knew I would never hold a candle to Maria,” Lexi stated, while standing after stubbing out her cigarette and taking a gulp from her drink, “I just never knew you thought so low of me. I’m not sure what I was expecting from a relationship with the Punisher, but I thought at least something more than what I heard you say to Curtis. At this point, it sounds like you care more about Karen Page - who I adore - than me. That’s fine, Frank, just be...well, frank about it.”

 

Not able to form a response, Frank simply watched as Lexi reached for her coat, “Where are you going?”

 

Lexi snorted, “Out. I don’t need permission from you. You know, Frank, stop acting like you and Maria were so saintly. You knocked her up after only three months of dating. So chivalrous.” She mocked, feeling the effects of alcohol influencing her words.

 

Anger twisted around his guts, as Frank barked, “Leave! Go ahead, Lexi, fucking leave! Like you always do. You never can just stay and fucking talk it through, can you,  _ princess? _ ”

 

“Like you are so wonderful at talking shit through, fucking asshole,” Lexi spat, while grabbing her purse, “My baby didn’t deserve to die because you fucking wished for it to happen!” 

 

Looking absolutely enraged, Frank charged for the woman, as she slammed the door in his face, causing the man to punch a hole through the wall. It was a short and heated argument and he already knew that it was one that wouldn’t be easy to bounce back from. Shit, what was wrong with that woman? What was wrong with him?

 

Get it together, Frank.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major warnings for this chapter. This chapter contains major drug use, so get ready for that. It's also a big Ward chapter. And a big point in the story. I am leading somewhere and I know how I want to end this story and where to go to get there. I just ask you trust me, as you have all been wonderful reviewers and readers. I know this chapter is going to seem like it's taking two steps back, but I think that the relapse in the beginning of the story was only a small "fall off the bandwagon" moment. This is huge and I believe what is needed.

“What are you doing here? Work ended...three hours ago.”

 

The problem with not really having friends? Nowhere to go when you and your pseudo lover/vigilante were fighting. Lexi didn’t really have companions other than Frank Castle. It would be counterproductive to go to Karen’s and Claire and her weren’t that close. So, where did women go these days when they were questioning if giving their time and feelings to a man was and is even worth it?

 

Lexi crossed her steps one in front of the other, as she stepped into Ward’s office. The building was quiet and most of the lights were off. Certainly, no one was around on the floor she worked on. And apparently, the Meachum was burning the midnight oil. Or did he not have an apartment to go to? It seemed all his free time was spent at Rand Enterprises, no matter how much he complained about it.

 

With a tired smile, Lexi shrugged, “I apologize, Ward, if this is odd...I simply didn’t know where else to go.”

 

Sitting back in his chair, the man asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

Lexi shut the door to Ward’s office and walked over to sit across from her boss, as she sighed, “Oh, it’s so cliche...home problems. I don’t want to burden you with details, but-”

 

“You must have been pretty upset to come back to work,” Ward snorted, while motioning, “Fix yourself a drink. I was about to order dinner - should I order some for you as well?”

 

Stuck in her own head, Lexi let out a small sigh before standing up and going over to fix herself a drink. As she walked over to refresh her boss’s drink, she saw that Ward was standing up and sighing deeply at her. Apparently, she wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions in that moment. It wasn’t like she hadn’t known that Frank Castle would be with his wife if she hadn’t been slaughtered. It was something the younger woman more than understood and even comforted the man in that fact. She supposed hearing it aloud didn’t do well for her psyche and maybe she expected the man to say better sentiments to his friend.

 

As the two of them gently clinked their glasses, Ward asked, “You know I don’t do very well with social cues, but I expect something is bothering you. And I think you came here knowing I would be here. So, you didn’t expect an empty office, but why are you here? What happened at home?”

 

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Lexi sighed while removing her trenchcoat and tossing it on her chair, “Issues...that I suppose have been building for a while that finally came to light. I suppose I was in the mood for a little self-deprecation this evening. I don’t have friends, Ward, not really. And I believe anyone I did try to go to would just tell me to  _ look on the bright side  _ and right now I didn’t want that. I wanted to...feel like shit.”

 

“Well, you came to the right place,” Ward laughed sardonically, taking a sip of his drink, “That’s me every night. Who needs positivity, right?”

 

As the two laughed, Lexi shook her head, and took in a deep breath, “Truthfully...I’ve never been very good at facing my problems. It was always good to bury it.”

 

“So, did you want to work them out now?”

 

“No,” Lexi shook her head, “I wanted to come in here and ask you to let me take the heroin you have in your desk.” 

 

What was quieter than silence? The sensation of a room completely devoid of sound other than the pounding of one’s heart. Ward could have sworn he heard the blood rushing through his ears and maybe time had even slowed down slightly. It was taking a moment for him to register what she had said, the pen from his hand dropping.

 

Finally feeling the ability to speak coming back to him, Ward cleared his throat, “Who says I still have it?”

 

“You do.”

 

Looking away, the Meachum took in a big breath and asked, “Why would you want to do that? And why would you think about coming to me for it?”

 

“Because I feel fucked up and I don’t want to feel at all anymore. I said some...nasty things to this man...about someone very close to him and it wasn’t appropriate at all. But, because I was upset over some pretty...depressing things he had said, I let it out. On top of that, I have to wallow on what I just heard...which wasn’t good for my ego...so, I don’t want to feel at all. It’s difficult having to understand that you will always come second, but wanting to be a little selfish at the same time and wondering if you even have the right to be.” Lexi vented, attempting to somehow put her unclear feelings into words. 

 

“Lexi…” Ward groaned, sitting back and running his fingers through his hair, “You know I can’t advise this...as your boss, it’s unethical...as your friend...you don’t want to fall off the bandwagon.”

 

Lexi took in a big sigh, looking down, as she almost cracked a smile, “Ward...I think we are friends. I think we certainly understand...how we solve problems…”

 

Swallowing thickly, he looked away and contemplated, “Only...I’m not saying yes, but you have to tell me what this is all about.”

 

Not looking at him, she decided to breathe in a deep sigh and speak, “I became involved with a man...who lost his wife due to a tragic event. He originally helped me with my addiction. We became involved...and I became pregnant, though quickly afterwards I miscarried...I relapsed and then things seemed fine for a while. Then tonight I overheard him say to a friend that I would never hold a candle to what he and his wife had. I can’t be mad at that...I understood it. And I feel foolish for even letting it get to me. It’s selfish.”

 

“Lexi...you’re a person too,” Ward spoke slowly, hoping he would get through to her, “You deserve for someone to give you the...same emotions and whatever that you give to them. Regardless of their deceased spouse. Yea, obviously, you have to respect her and his memories, but that doesn’t mean you’re some cold hearted person or that you want her dead.  It also doesn’t mean that you should just be okay with...feeling used.”

 

“Do you feel used, Ward?”

 

Frowning, he answered, “For a long time, I did.”

 

Originally, Lexi liked Ward for his business ethics. She loved working for a man who was frankly, ruthless in the corporate world. As they sat in his office, she realized she liked him because they understood each other. It was the first time, in a very long time; that she felt she had a friend who understood her.

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lexi spoke, “Give me the heroin, Ward.”

 

It should have been expected; everything was leading up to it. No matter what they spoke about or how much Ward was actually making sense, Lexi had gone there for a reason. Despite what her insides told her, the conversation she had overheard, or what her boss was trying to tell her, none of it was going to matter. 

 

Slowly sighing, Ward leaned forward to pull his draw out. After grabbing what he needed, the wealthy man stood reluctantly and handed it over, “It’s...new. It’s a patch. You...slap it on. The high...is unlike anything I’ve experienced and you can’t build a tolerance.”

 

“You were into some hardcore shit.”

 

“You have no idea,” Ward shook his head, “I have skeletons in my closet too, Lexi.”

 

As Lexi stared at the patch, the man plucked it from her fingers and she faintly heard him say he was going to show her how to use it. Holding her arm out, she was not expecting Ward to roll up his sleeve and slap the patch on his own skin. There was a weird symbol on it and she noticed how he peel the white film off, and the effects begun.

 

Mouth held open, Ward closed his eyes, and let the heroin shake throughout his body. After the initial sensation, the Meachum interlaced his fingers with her own to tug her arm out and repeated the process with her. Heroin wasn’t a drug she often did and she certainly never used a patch. It almost didn’t feel like she was about to partake in drug use.

 

That was until the rush quickly wrapped it’s warm arms around her. As if it could be faster than injecting, this heroin rapidly flooded every sensory node in her. Lexi tightened her grip on Ward’s hand, realizing she was still holding on, and completely nowhere near her own body. It was as if she had never done a narcotic before in her life.

 

“Holy fuck.” Lexi whispered finally, taking in a deep sigh, as she rolled her shoulders back and felt a sudden wave of euphoria.

 

“Not a big heroin user?” Ward actually laughed; it was the first time he genuinely smiled.

 

Shaking her head, Lexi felt a slight sense of confidence while cooing, “Cocaine was my lover.”

 

Finally releasing her hand, Ward sat back in his seat, “Never liked the heart palpitations.”

 

“Hmm. May I smoke in here?”

 

“You want to smoke in my office?”

 

“As if I won’t smoke while high,” Lexi smirked, deciding that laying back sounded like a good idea, “People in the 60s used to smoke in their offices.”

 

Snorting lightly, Ward reached for her purse to retrieve her cigarettes, and lit it for her, before handing the cigarette to her, “If this were the 60s, I’d slap you on your ass for doing a good job.”

 

The two of them laughed, as Lexi slowly pulled on her cigarette, “You still can, but you’d be doing it a lot,” With a scoff, she felt a warm tingling sensation glowing within her, “Hmm...Frank won’t like this.”

 

“Frank? That your boyfriend?”

 

Watching the smoke from her cigarette billow upwards, the tan woman explained, “I wouldn’t call him that...if I called him what he really is I may ruin my reputation as a cold-hearted, unfeeling bitch who doesn’t need anyone.”

 

“What is he to you?”

 

What was Frank Castle to her? A man who, originally wasn’t much. Lexi had been so jaded in her marriage that realizing the Punisher was atop her roof, it didn’t mean much to her. Other than the means to murder her spouse that was. He had become a man who, through her own insanity; lived in her loft. Was a roommate of sorts. What an odd pair they were. The killing machine and the promiscuous drug addict.

 

Frank Castle had gotten Lexi off of drugs. Though she hadn’t appreciate his roughness with her at the time, the man had simply put his foot down. It wasn’t that he was setting rules, rather knowing that being a little tougher was the only way to get through her. She was a very stubborn person. Still, she had become clean, and learned to respect herself through his persistence in her well being. Which, why would he have done that? There was no obligation. She was no one to him.

 

While he was helping her with her problems, she had begun helping him with his. Frank hadn’t felt a kind touch or even entertained the idea of being intimate with someone. Well, you know how the story goes. Even after the miscarriage, something that hit her harder than she had expected; he was strong for her. Frank Castle promoted her to actually do well with work, even her new position at Rand. He never tried to put out her personality and if it weren’t for him, she would probably be dead. 

 

Realizing what he was to her, was why it hurt so immensely to hear what she had from him and Curtis. Looking over to Ward, Lexi finally responded, “He’s my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think about this? I love Ward and all his complications. And as I've read in so many articles, Ward is a real commentator of "Iron Fist". So, I wanted him to be a commentator with Lexi's situation, without fully knowing what Lexi actually deals with. I feel like, Lexi needed to hear some of the things she said. So, what do you guys think? Should I do another chapter with them? Should either really reveal their secrets? And should I do anything sexual? (Most likely not).


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people, I at first was wondering if this was something I should write, but enough of you asked for sexy bits, so guess what? You get some sexy bits! This chapter is NSFW for sure! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and that everyone has a Happy New Year! I have a lot of the next chapter written out, so huzzah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story btw does take place after the events of the first season of Iron Fist. And second season of Daredevil, and first season of Defenders lol I guess before the first season of The Punisher, but I don't really know if I'm going to incorporate it or just aspects we learned from it lol At least we have Curtis now!

Beautiful, bright colors. Swirls of orange, red, and blue. Bubbles of all different shades of pastels. All were descriptions of paintings that decorated Ward Meachum’s townhouse. Certainly, she’d never suspect that a man such as himself would ever have such vibrant artwork. While his home was very modern, she couldn’t help, but feel nice as she looked upon the colors. Perhaps a man like him needed positive items decorating his home to offset all the turmoil he experienced internally.

 

Looking at the decor, Lexi spoke, “I’ve never been in a townhouse before...penthouses, yes. I live in a loft now. But, my ex-husband and I had a real shit apartment.”

 

Ward handed Lexi a glass of vodka, as he commented, “I’m thinking about selling it. Never really liked townhouses, but Joy lives in one, so I figured I would too. But, a loft or penthouse sound nice. I hate moving.”

 

“You sound like an old man.” Lexi smirked, while taking the glass and enjoying the amused snicker from the man.

 

After initially applying the patch, Lexi and Ward decided staying within Rand while high on heroin was a poor decision. One cab later and they were both at the Meachum’s home. It reminded of her of the year before meeting back up with Frank, where she would accompany dates to their homes after a long night of doing drugs.

 

Ward wasn’t just a date, though. Technically, he was her boss. Lexi had never gotten high with a supervisor before, but it wasn’t such a bad thing. The Rand billionaire was a good person to be around while self-deprecating. For a man who judged others so much, he was surprisingly compassionate towards her ailments.

 

As Lexi decided to stroll a little further through the townhouse, she pointed out, “Your sister hasn’t been in the office at all since I’ve taken the job.”

 

“We’ve had...a bit of a falling out.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear,” Lexi expressed, settling into a couch that looked like it had never been used, “Why is that?”

 

Groaning, Ward slowly eased onto the same couch and leaned back into the corner, “Too...much to even say. It’s very, very complicated.”

 

Not knowing exactly the extent of complication Ward meant, Lexi simply snorted and took a sip of the alcoholic beverage, “Oh, don’t I completely understand...Frank is a very complicated man.”

 

Scoffing, the billionaire raised his glass to clink against hers, “To complications.”

The glasses clinked, but Lexi didn’t take a drink. Something in her prevented her for doing so. She was in her head. While still high and adding alcohol to the mix, she found that the word  _ complications  _ stirred up some very unwanted feelings within her. Mindlessly, her hand rubbed across her stomach and then she downed her beverage all in one go.

 

Confused, Ward asked, “Is your high wearing off?”

 

“No...no,” Lexi shook her head, attempting to calm the swell of emotions that were threatening to break her normally poised demeanor, “No, I was just thinking of something.”

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

Barely feeling the glass pulled from her hand, Lexi placed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she realized how her first reaction was the want to leave. Not because Ward was poor company or because she really had the desire to, but because Frank was right in that retrospective. It was difficult to deal with the thoughts within her head and it always felt easier to just go.

 

Fighting against that instinct, Lexi finally opened her eyes and sighed, “Something...he said when speaking to his friend...about my former pregnancy.”

 

“I had no idea you had been pregnant…”

 

“It didn’t last long…” She began, feeling her chest tighten, “I didn’t even begin showing...I hadn’t ever thought I could get pregnant. I was with my husband for many years and my doctor had told me it wouldn’t ever happen. So...it was surprising. I barely comprehended that I was having a child when I miscarried, so I didn’t really think about it...until I started grieving. I acted out, I guess just as I am now...he was patient about it. He let me grieve in the way I needed, because he too had gone through a tragedy much worse a couple of years ago. But, he didn’t want this child...not originally. We had reconciled that, but he brought it up when speaking to his friend and I...I felt more like shit about it now that I’ve lost the baby than I did when I was pregnant and we spoke about it.”

 

Ward wasn’t good at grief like this. He knew that. But, it was a hard topic and he could only close his eyes as he bowed his head down. With a deep sigh, the man expressed, “We shouldn’t have gotten high…”

 

Lexi shook her head, almost smirking, “No...we shouldn’t have, darling. I’m sorry for involving you...I wanted to be the old me for a moment.”

 

“Who was the old you?”

 

“Someone who did drugs and fucked as many men as possible to be reckless in lieu of facing reality.”

 

With a small scoff, Ward ruefully smirked, “Lexi...I don’t have friends. I don’t...view Danny as one, though; I suppose we’re better now than we were when he first came back. But, I don't talk to anyone. Joy and I only ever really spoke about work...I worked, drank...did drugs, and that’s it. I never really even dated; how could I? My life was so fucked up. Still fucked up, but better. Shit with my dad…”

 

“I thought your father was dead?” 

 

The pause that Ward took told Lexi that there were secrets the other man had; secrets he couldn’t speak about, just as Frank Castle was something she couldn’t talk of. Deciding not to push further, the woman reached over to hold her boss’s hand and squeeze tightly and coo, “I’m your friend, Ward. We can speak about anything or nothing at all.”

 

“I don’t want to talk, Lexi.”

 

Having been in similar situations before, Lexi knew what was approaching. There was time to stop it and Ward certainly was hesitating enough to let her back out of it, but moving forward, she made it obvious that was something she didn’t want to do. There was so many emotions that night and she knew it was a terrible time to be inside her head. All she wanted to do was feel something good and the heroin wasn’t the solution.

 

Tossing the glasses of alcohol aside, Ward heard them break, but cared little about it, as their mouths crashed against each other. Through all the numbing warmth, Lexi’s plush lips pressing against his was a static electricity that jump started his body. How long had it been since he had been intimate with a woman? He was lonely, he knew it.

 

Ward opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, feeling his assistant diving right into it. Pushing aside the thought of how her boss’s lips were different than Frank’s, Lexi moved her body until the man was on his back against the couch and her tight form was draped over his. Their tongues continued to duel, as she could feel his fingers slip through her black locks and tugging her head back.

 

Attacking her neck, Ward opened his mouth to begin sucking on the skin, as he could feel Lexi desperately pushing his suit jacket off of him. They pulled away only for a second, tossing clothes aside, before the younger woman was yanking his shirt open and disregarding the buttons that broke from the fabric as a result.

 

“Lexi-” Ward gasped, groping at her hips, “Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? I...you can say no - I’ll understand.”

 

“Shut up.” Lexi growled practically, feeling a fire within her that apparently the corporate man felt was very sexy, as his hips lifted to grind his growing bulge against her core.

 

Promptly obeying, the Meachum sucked in a sigh, and sat up. His hands ran over her plump rear and his lips pressed against Lexi’s collarbone. Moaning gently, the woman pushed down the top of her dress for her breasts to be exposed. Nipples pert, she reached to tug Ward’s hair, and commanded, “Don’t be gentle.”

 

Eyes darkening, Ward leaned in and caught her nipple between his teeth and bit down. The sensation spiked through her spine, causing Lexi to grind her hips hard down on him. She knew that she couldn’t wait. There was no time for foreplay. Not only did she not want to dwell on the moment and the morality of it, but she was high and depressed and needed the stimulant. She needed it.

 

Shoving Ward down again, Lexi leaned over to bite at the man’s chest, causing him to moan out, “Oh fuck...harder.”

 

“Kinky.” Lexi snickered, biting harder at the man’s chest, tweaking his nipple to earn her a nice slap on the rear end. Clearly, he was becoming impatient as well. Ward’s mouth once again found hers, feverishly kissing her as he desperately helped her out of her dress.

 

Some more rustling and both were practically in the nude and neither could wait any longer. Stiff as could be, Ward almost whined when he felt Lexi positioned his hard cock against her soaking entrance. Biting down on his own lip, the billionaire lifted his hips in desperation, begging, “Do it.”

 

Taking his hand into hers, Lexi finally lowered herself down onto his length. The stimulant was enough for both of them to need a moment, squeezing their fingers tightly for that second. Ward groaned in ecstasy, before grabbing her, and flipping her over. There was determination in his eyes, ready to fuck her.

 

Hiking Lexi’s legs up, Ward began bucking his hips - hard. The world was flickering in and out between reality and her high. Either way, she threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation of his thick cock thrusting in and out. While she wasn’t about to make comparisons between the two men she had been intimate with, she was impressed by the man who she called her boss. For such an uptight man, he had been surprisingly gifted in the manhood department. 

 

While wrapping her arms around Ward’s neck, Lexi hooked her legs around the man’s waist and linked her ankles together against his back. Providing him better leverage to plunge deep inside, the woman ran her nails down his back, and lived within the blissful moment he was gifting her with.

 

“Fuck,” Ward ground out, as he rammed himself deep inside, “You’re so fucking hot.”

 

“I like hearing that.” Lexi purred sensually, running her well manicured hand down his backside to test grope his ass, “What do you like, baby?”

 

With almost an arrogant smirk, he cooed, “That.”

 

The two of them laughed for a moment, kissing each other once again, as Lexi held onto his behind, and spread her legs further. Feeling his pace picking up, she reached to grab his face with both hands, and breathed in desperation, “You have to pull out...I couldn’t deal with...with it happening again.”

 

“I know...I know, I will,” Ward nodded, kissing along her neck, “I won’t do that to you.”

 

No more than a few thrusts later and Ward was pulling himself out, his hand reaching down to give himself a few more jerks, before moving to spill his seed on Lexi’s stomach. It was like a rush of wind, both gasping. As they took a moment to calm down, the billionaire looked at the mess he had made and sheepishly smiled, “I’m sorry...that was awful porn star of me.”

 

Smirking, Lexi could feel her high wearing down, as she softly cooed, “It could be your job on the side.”

 

“You didn’t cum, did you?”

 

“It’s alright, darling.” Lexi murmured, reaching to stroke his face affectionately.

 

Ward shook his head, leaning down to kiss her cheek, before Lexi watched him move downwards, his face inches away from her core, “What are friends for, right?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! As a sign of my love for you all, here is a nice little chapter just moving plot along. I want to take a few days (maybe) to figure out the ending. I have maybe two more chapter after this to go. If you don't know my stories, I like short ones, tied with a bow. But, I have something I'm stewing up in my head and a nice little easter egg at the end! Anyway, enjoy this chapter because it features some Defenders spoilers!
> 
> Oh and a Maria flashback!

Lexi hadn’t been home in a few days. It had been something that pricked at Frank’s mind throughout the days, but really weighed heavy on him as he sat atop the roof of the building he was working on. Part of him wanted to curse that woman out. Wanted to yell at her for yet again doing this.

 

But, it wasn’t the miscarriage again. It wasn’t something they were both dealing with and he was feeling like she had been selfish with the grieving process. It wasn’t fair, though; for Lexi to hear Frank say something like that. After the bond they had and everything they had been through, there was more there than what he had let onto. Maybe it was because he was never good with words, but he had greatly downplayed how he felt for the woman when speaking with Curtis. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t wanted to admit his feelings.

 

Hands stuck in his pockets, Frank made his way towards Rand. At first, he let it go. Lexi needed space. Woman could be a destructive, stubborn, hot headed at times. Then the enlightenment came. Then they could talk and spew out feelings and speak about the situation in a better manner than they had. Shit, he didn’t admit he wasn’t at fault; he had his breaking points too when it came to arguing.

 

For some reason, Frank had thought maybe Lexi had gone to Karen. Nope. Some snooping around, it wasn’t Claire either. So, instead, he decided to wait in the parking lot of Rand Enterprises for Ward Meachum to enter his car, before the Punisher quickly got in the passenger seat.

 

“Whoa! Hey, ass-” Realizing who it was next to him, Ward’s heart dropped, and he expressed, “Oh, shit, I’m calling the-!”

 

“You’re not gonna do shit. Listen, Meachum, I don’t know you, you’ve heard stories about me. Just don’t panic and you’ll be fine. I need answers, but besides that I’m not out to hurt you. I’ve heard a lot about you and I think killing you may put me at bigger odds with a certain someone.” Frank quickly interjected, calmly explaining the situation, while looking around.

 

Thickly swallowing, Ward nervously nodded, “Are you a part of the Hand?”

 

Frank snorted, “Considering I know next to nothing about those pricks, no. Where’s Lexi?”

 

Eyebrows furrowed inwards, Ward mouthed  _ what,  _ before realization struck him, “You’re  _ Frank?  _ The Frank she spoke about was Frank Castle? The Punisher? Mother fucker, Lexi.”

 

“Where is she? She hasn’t been home and considering I checked everywhere else, you’re my last option. Now, I know you’re a fan of extracurricular narcotics and considering Lexi is one for self-deprecating, I figure she went to you. Don’t try to deny it, I ain’t gonna blow your head off for getting high; just tell me where she is.”

 

Ward couldn’t believe this. Of course, he had to get friendly with all sorts of crazy. Sighing, he explained, “We did drugs for two days. She stayed at my place and after the two days, we both talked about how neither of us wanted to go back into full blown addictions. So, we stopped. I told her to take the week off. I like Lexi...she’s more than just an assistant. And she was in rough shape and I am not a stable shoulder to cry on,” Turning to him, the Meachum added, “You know...I don’t think she was upset by what you said exactly...but, by knowing the feelings she had allowed herself to feel...because she isn’t like that; weren’t returned.”

 

“Thanks for the insight,” Frank gruffly retorted, knowing it wasn’t the guy’s fault, but not having any other way to respond, “She didn’t say where she was going to go?”

 

Ward shook his head, “No...sorry. Can you please get out of my car now?”

 

Working his jaw, the Punisher nodded, but not before turning back to the wealthy man, “Don’t fire her.”

 

“I’m not!”

* * *

 

Tonight’s coffee needed a little boost. Whiskey in a cup of Joe; classy. Frank shook his head as he sat up on a lawn chair on top of a building in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen. It was getting colder out, but it didn’t bother him. Sometimes, a little chill was alright. Reminded you that you were alive and he guessed that was a good thing. Honestly, there were times that he couldn’t tell.

 

“Wallowing, Frank?”

 

Turning his head over his shoulder, Frank let out an amused scoff, while pointing out, “Look at that. The dead guy.”

 

With a small smirk, Matt made his way over to the bigger man, “Guess that makes two of us.”

 

Fingers twitching, the Punisher pondered, “Karen doesn’t know you’re alive. Why do I get the honor?”

 

“It’s better that way,” Matt answered, sighing with his hands in his pockets, “I could hear you, if you’re wondering how I found you.”

 

“I don’t think about it. You got those...heightened senses. Sorry I’m not more surprised…” It was probably known he was lying. His heartbeat could give it all away. Frank hadn’t expected to be joined by the Daredevil. After all, he had mourned Red’s death. Felt like shit over it. Even had Lexi attend his funeral…

 

Still, he was personally notorious for coming back from the dead, so he wasn’t going to make anything of it. Sipping on his coffee, he saw Matt furrow his eyebrows in, as the blind man pointed out, “Whiskey, huh?”

 

“Yea...whiskey.”

 

Nodding, Matt sighed and moved his head around, taking in all the sounds and smells New York City offered. Finally stepping over, he reached his hand out and waited for Frank to hand him the coffee, before taking a sip, “You smell like overpriced cologne.”

 

Frank snorted, “Was in search for Lexi. Lexi...she went missing. She works for Rand now...thought Ward Meachum may know where she was - he’s a drug addict. Figured they’d have a lot in common.”

 

“Why did Lexi leave?”

 

Taking the cup of coffee back, Frank took more of a deeper gulp than he should have. Feeling the whiskey burn his throat, the Punisher sighed, “Cause I’m an asshole. Said some shit that she overheard. I always thought...it couldn’t be easy for her to be with someone like me...I don’t make it any easier though by reminding her of Maria.”

 

“Funny...you and I used to talk about Karen and Lexi and admitting our feelings for them. We’re kind of shit at that.” Matt chuckled ruefully, as Frank joined in.

 

Rubbing his hand down his face, Frank nodded in agreement, though knowing Red couldn’t see him do so. Sighing, he remained seated in his chair and enjoyed the city with Matt. The same city that he had a love/hate relationship with. It was difficult, but it was home. Though it was Daredevil who vocalized his love for the island, he was not alone and it was...nice, just sitting there in silence for just a moment.

 

Finally sighing, Frank brought up, “Guess you hadda stick around, huh? Stay in that hole with Elektra? Get killed? Even though you shouldn’t have.”

 

“We all do things...for the women we love. I wanted to try to bring her back to life, even if I got killed in the process. We don’t love easy, Frank.”

 

“No...no, we don’t.”

 

A rueful smirk tugged at Matt’s lips, as he let out a deep sigh and stuck his hand out, “Good seeing you, Frank.”

 

Almost chuckling at the irony, Frank took the blind man’s hand and squeezed tightly, “You too, Red. Quit trying to get yourself killed.”

 

“You first.”

* * *

 

_ “Maybe...maybe it was for the best.” _

 

_ “For the best? For the best? Maria, how could you say something like that?” _

 

_ It had been the summer time. The kids were playing in the backyard and Maria was wearing one of her beautiful dresses. Only, this day was a day that the kids were out to play, so mommy and daddy could talk. Mommy and daddy needed to talk about things they needed to shield their son and daughter away from, because it was too hard. _

 

_ Maria was leaning against the kitchen counter, hand on her mouth, as Frank paced gently, “How could you say that it was for the best…?” _

 

_ “Because, Frank,” Maria sucked in a quiet sob, needing to compose herself to talk, “You’re...you’re always out. You’re always on tour. Lisa and Frank Jr...and me, we miss you so much. You wanted to add another child to that?” _

 

_ “I would have loved another kid...and this is in no way your fault, but I cannot believe you are saying this is for the best! And that you are holding my job against me!” _

 

_ “Keep your voice down…” _

 

_ He had been yelling. Frank looking outside the kitchen window, checking up on his children. Making sure they were safe playing. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. He admitted his faults. Turning back to his wife, the Marine frowned, “Maria...I’m sorry. I...I just got emotional, okay?” _

 

_ Frowning as well, Maria accepted her husband with open arms and finally allowed the tears to run down her face, “I always felt so sorry for women who miscarried...I never thought I’d be one of them.” _

 

_ “Hey, hey,” Frank gently comforted, kissing her cheek, “I love you, okay? I love you. And...this isn’t your fault. And...when...when I’m done, when I’m done, we can try for another, okay?” _

 

_ Maria wiped a tear away, as Frank pulled back, though kept close enough to admire the beauty of his wife’s radiance, “And when will you be done, Frank?” _

 

_ Swallowing thickly, Frank tried to speak, when his heart jumped, as his son knocked against the window, and happily beckoned, “Come on, dad! Come play ball!” _

 

_ “Yea...yea, son, I’m coming!” Frank called back, before looking at Maria, “I love you....” _

 

_ “Then why aren’t you moving on?” _

* * *

 

Frank suddenly woke up. Ah, fuck, he remembered what a hangover felt like. Shit, he was getting old. Groaning, the Punisher rolled off of the bed, lazily petting his dog as the pitbull desperately attempted to earn the man’s attention. Not now, Bossman, give me a minute. The world was spinning.

 

As his phone continued to buzz, Frank realized it hadn’t been the morning that woke him up. It was a phone call - it was three in the morning. Though not recognizing the number, he reached over and gruffly answered, “Yeah?”

 

“Are you Pete Castiglione?”

 

His alias. Eyebrows furrowed in, he asked, “Who wants to know?”

 

“Name’s Marty - I’m the bartender at O’Jack’s on 44th. We got a girl here, she’s been drinking some and I cut her off. You know, crowded bar, good looking girl, I don’t wanna just kick her out. You’re her emergency contact - you think you can come get her? I’ve been giving her water. She tried to smoke in here.”

 

With a small shake of his head, Frank sighed deeply and asked, “What does she look like?”

 

The Punisher heard the man sigh and describe Lexi. Sounded legit. Though, you never knew. While confirming with the bartender that he would be there, Frank stood up, and tucked a gun away in the back of the waist of his pants. Getting drunk in low end bars didn’t really sound like the woman’s speed, but he imagined she was trying anything new to self-deprecate. That woman of his didn’t enjoy being good to herself. Drinking at seedy bars alone, doing drugs, and if he knew the woman well enough, he’d say she probably partook in some sexual activity with the Meachum - just because she enjoyed toxicity so much.

 

_ His woman.  _ Yea, Frank caught that. It was an oxymoron. Lexi could never be his. Not only because of Maria, but because she was not a kept woman. Not someone to be had. At the same time, though; it had been eating away at him not having her in town. He didn’t give a shit about the drugs or whatever; he just wanted to make sure she was safe.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me....second to last chapter!

Hands tucked in his pocket, Frank casually stepped into the bar on 44th. Not as shitty as he had thought it would be. Definitely carried an Irish theme, but it was clean. The lights really weren’t dimmed that much, and he could smell food being cooked. There even seemed to be a few couples and group of girls enjoying themselves.

 

Frank nodded, as Marty pointed in the corner. Lexi looked tired and maybe even a little strung out, while sitting in a booth with a glass of water in her hand. Almost bored, her amber eyes shifted to watch the older man approaching her, as she sighed in defeat, “He wouldn’t let me leave until you came.”

 

“Just trying to make sure you’re safe, lotta unsavories out there,” Frank shrugged, looking off to the side with his hands in the pockets of his coat, “You shoulda stayed with the Meachum instead of...wherever you’ve been these past few days.”

 

Groaning, Lexi put her hand on her forehead and sighed, “Did you hurt Ward?”

 

Frank shook his head, “Nah - he may have crapped himself a little though.”

 

It was a comment that would have made Lexi laugh if she didn’t feel so much like shit. Knowing he came there for her and that there was no way she was leaving unless it was with him, she took one last sip of her water, before slipping out of the booth, and following Frank out. They didn’t speak; just walked outside as the cool air hit both of them - waking them up from intoxicated states.

 

Lexi didn’t wait to light up a cigarette, slipping into his van and cracking the window, as Frank took off. God, all she wanted to do was go to bed. It had been a few days of living out of a hotel; average ones at best. For some reason, she wasn’t even feeling like spending her paycheck on nice places to stay for the nights. She must have looked pathetic.

 

They were silent towards each other. If Frank knew she had stayed with Ward, she wondered if he knew about her tryst with the billionaire. In a way, Lexi didn’t know how to feel about it. The Meachum was still a friend and perhaps he was more broken than even she was, but it had been solely a moment to try to push away the hurt she had felt. In the past, fucking away her problems had been the typical solution. It didn’t work so well this time, but she knew she couldn’t get dragged back down in the routine of getting high and throwing her body around. Well, she just decided to get drunk.

 

Noticing they were headed in a different direction than her apartment, Lexi turned finally to Frank, “Where are we going? It’s late.”

 

“It’s important.”

 

Hearing the gruffness in Frank’s voice, Lexi simply held her tongue and instead took another pull of her cigarette. After closing her eyes for what felt like a second, but was clearly longer; she felt the car roll to a stop, and the Punisher speaking, “Hey...open your eyes.”

 

With a small yawn, Lexi opened her eyes and noticed not only that Frank had taken her cigarette, but that they were somewhere...she never expected him to take her. Looking over, feeling unbelievably sober, she watched him take a pull before opening the door, “C’mon...let’s get outta the car.”

 

After a moment, Lexi slipped out of the car and tightened her jacket around her body. As the sound of her heels clicking on the ground pierced the air, the woman frowned. She watched as Frank’s eyes focused ahead of him, his back facing her. It was cold that night, but none of it seemed to matter as they were in the presence of the last place the Castle family was alive, together, and happy.

 

Stepping closer, Lexi remained silent, observing Frank, as he stared off at the carousel. Of course, it was around four in the morning, so nothing was on. But, as she looked at him, she suspected that in his mind, he could hear the music. He could hear the laughter of his children enjoying themselves, and could see Maria loving her family - her husband finally back from overseas.

 

Thickly swallowing, Frank kept his eyes ahead, while speaking, “This...I don’t why Maria and I loved taking the kids here so much...we had a backyard. There were closer playgrounds, but here...here was special. The...nostalgia, old New York...Central Park; just all seemed like, this should be the place. It was nice. We had fun here...a lotta good times; sometimes it felt like it was more for me than it was for the kids...Lexi, this is where my old life ended. Frank Castle with Maria and their children...that all ended here.”

 

Lexi sighed deeply, feeling guilty for the way she had reacted - feeling selfish for ever being upset over Frank’s feelings for his family. Frowning, she went to respond, “Frank-”

 

“This was my old life...you’re my new life,” Finally turning, Frank’s nose scrunched, as he continued, “You’re my new life...if I didn’t want you here, I would have shoved you away. But...I want you here. I do...Lexi, I need you here. Not…just to get me through shit, but because...you’re my new life. Do you still want to be a part of it?”

 

“Of course…”

 

Stepping forward, Frank added, “I’m sorry you heard that shit I said with Curtis. I’m sorry for saying it, because it betrayed how I feel about you...but, it’s hard...it’s so hard, because I...I don’t know how to feel about it. How to deal...I don’t...I can’t say the words properly and my mind plays tricks...where it tells me I shouldn’t think this way, but I do. I do. And, I still...still feel conflicted, but I would have loved that child...I would have loved to have that child with you, I-”

 

Lexi shook her head, “Don’t say it, Frank. I don’t want you to...just...know I feel the same way. Frank, I’m just as terrible at this shit as you are...I reacted poorly - I guess as I do often."

"Yea..."

 

Biting her lower lip, Lexi sighed and confessed, "I’m sorry for slipping again. For...undoing all that work you did when you helped me get clean. I'm sure you probably have guessed that I...slept with Ward."

 

“Yea, I figured. Guy looks like he needed it. You’re really shitty at how you deal with shit.”

 

Heart clenching, the younger woman looked down. It was at that that she felt Frank bring her into his solid body. Arms wrapped around her frame, his fingers found their way into her hair, as Lexi’s hands clutched at his shirt. Relief finally flooded her being, allowing her to let out the first easy breath she had had since the argument.

 

Stroking her hair, Frank sighed, “I know...I’m a real asshole.”

 

A gentle laugh escaped her lips, while looking up with her sultry eyes, “You are...but, thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

“Yea...next time just get drunk at home, okay? You were lucky...Meachum and the bartender looked out for you, but this is New York City, princess. You know how it is.” 

 

“Oh certainly I do...I’m a self-deprecator; it’s an awful way to cope with things.”

 

Scoffing, Frank almost laughed, “Hey...I killed over 50 guys because of what happened to me.”

 

With the air feeling lighter, Frank reached and stroked her cheek gently with a small smile, as Lexi asked, “Do you mind...if I don’t kiss you here?”

 

“I don’t mind...let’s get back to the loft. The dog misses you.”

 

“Oh? And what about Bossman? Does he miss me too?”

 

“You’re gonna pay for that, princess.” Frank laughed, as the two walked back to the car.

* * *

 

Sitting across from each other, Lexi crossed her legs, and stated, “Every week, we’ll say one thing that happened and we’ll be honest about it.”

 

Frank agreed, “Fair enough. Red’s alive.”

 

“Really?”

 

With a nod, the Marine explained, “I was out on a roof drinking - bastard found me. You know, he’s got all those senses and shit. Guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I’ve come back from the dead before; maybe he’s learning a thing or two,” Sighing, he almost gave a lazy smile, “I had hoped...he and Karen could have worked it out, but...Elektra is always gonna be his weakness. So, I gotta understand. I’d go back into a building I knew was about to crumble for Maria...for you. I’d do a lot for you; want you to know that.”

 

“That’s very sentimental, Frank,” Lexi smiled humbly, before sighing, and knowing it was her turn, “The Hand produced a new strand of Heroin that could be administered by a patch. You can’t build up a tolerance and taking it...is like taking heroin for the first time. Now, you know cocaine was always my drug of choice, but it was what was available. That’s what I was taking with Ward. Why can’t I stop turning to drugs whenever there’s something wrong that happens?”

 

“Because you’re an addict,” Frank responded, leaning forward, “But, that doesn’t make you a bad person. I think...you’re gonna have good spells. You’re gonna fall off the wagon. I go through periods where everything’s fine...then I have nightmares. I think it’s...going to be a part of you, but I’m going to be here with you to try to make sure your good spells last longer than the bad ones. Alright?”

 

Nodding, Lexi stood up and walked over to the older man. As hard as it had been hearing him speak those words, as much as their argument that had followed stung, and despite the self-harm she had participated in during the days afterwards, it felt natural to just slip into his lap and stroke his cheek affectionately.

 

Silently staring into her eyes, Frank leaned forward for their lips to gently kiss, before pulling away, “I really wanna make love to you right now, but I’m too damn tired.”

 

As Lexi laughed, she cooed while looking over her shoulder at the kitchen clock, “It is nearly seven in the morning, darling. I could fall asleep on this couch here.”

 

“Let’s do it then.” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh* Okay, guys. This is the last chapter! As I said in my last story, I like to keep my stories short. I like to tell a story and wrap it up. I always have so much fun writing Lexi and Frank and it's been a blast getting to write their emotional journey. Frank Castle is such a complex creature and getting to see The Punisher right in the middle of this story was great because it opened up so much more. At the end of this chapter there's a cameo from an unexpected character that could be something, could be nothing. Do you want me to leave this journey as is, or are you wanting more? Love you!

 

“You’re nuts, princess.”

 

“Oh, no one will see. What’s the point of a big black van, if you can’t fuck inside of it?”

 

Lady had a point. Okay, maybe she didn’t. But, Frank wasn’t going to think too much about the fact that Lexi was sitting backwards on his lap, riding him in the parking lot of Rand Enterprises. It had been planned that the Punisher would pick up the personal assistant after work, to take her somewhere for the night. Fucking in the back of the van had been unexpected, maybe a little reckless, but quite frankly, he needed the orgasm. 

 

On his knees, Frank bucked up into the tight sex, reaching around to grope as Lexi’s exposed breasts - her blouse open to free her chest, “Must have been awkward back at work.”

 

Moving her hips in unison with his, she moaned, “Not as much as you’d think. I’d like to think it was business as usual,” Lexi looked over her shoulder, leaning in to kiss Frank fully, “Jealous, dear?”

 

Frank chuckled, hand moving up her back, and in between her shoulder blades, to grab the hair at the base of her skull, “Oh, yea. So jealous.”

 

With a breathy laugh and a slight gasp, Lexi felt her body being moved until her back hit the floor of the van, and Frank Castle was once again inside her. Hovering above the younger woman, the Marine bent down to capture her lips once more, while bucking his hips hard against hers. Each thrust made her walls quiver, gasping every moment his swollen head jabbed her cervix.

 

Taking each other’s hands, the two clenched tightly and moved in unison, Lexi reaching with her free hand to grab at his shirt, “Maybe we should go home and change before you take me to meet Curtis.”

 

“He’s got group in a half hour - we still got some time before it’s over.”

 

Lexi smirked, reaching up to run her nails down the back of his head, and purred, “I guess we have plenty of time to kill, don’t we, darling?”

* * *

 

Squinting slightly, Frank reached over and thumbed Lexi’s neck, “Got a hickey. Haven’t given a hickey since I was in high school.”

 

Lexi snickered, as she applied a clear gloss to her lips, and teased, “Then I feel bad for the women who followed your high school graduation.”

 

“Yea, that’d only be one woman,” The man responded; raising his hands reassuringly when she looked over at him, “Never been with a lot of women. Dated here and there in high school. Then I joined the service. Think I was too concerned with war to deal with anything. I had other friends...good friends, who didn’t let it stop them. Players, heh. But, me? I met Maria and that was it. That’s all I ever wanted. I had buddies who had wives and kids at home, but you know, did shit anyway. I didn’t judge them - we could have easily died; guess anyone in that situation wanted to get their rocks off, but I didn’t wanna do that. So….yea, there’s the long answer there.”

 

Tilting her head, Lexi smirked, “You’re nervous. You talk a lot when you’re nervous. Do you think Curtis won’t approve? Or do you not think it’s a good idea to introduce me to your friend?”

 

“No, no. It’s the right thing to do. Curt...he’s a great man and he’ll like you. A lot. The meeting’s out - let’s go.”

 

The two stepped out of the van and entered the building. Curtis was putting away the last of the chairs, as Frank and Lexi walked in. With a welcoming smile, the corpsman put his hand out to shake the other Marine’s, before turning to the woman next to him. They silently shook, appreciating the grandeur of the situation.

 

Eyes looking him up and down, Lexi smirked, before turning to Frank, “I’d like to turn you in for a better model now.”

 

The men shared a hearty laugh, as Curtis pointed out, “Yea, Frank, I can see why you didn’t want the two of us to meet.”

 

“This is gonna end badly for me, I can already tell.” Frank chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over to make himself a cup of coffee.

 

Bemused, Lexi looked around and hummed that she’s heard what we does, “Very impressive, Mr. Hoyle. I’m happy to hear Frank at least has friends. Good ones from what I see so far. How’s your dating life? I know several women at my company who would love to be with a man like you.”

 

With a laugh, Curtis nodded, and beckoned Lexi to follow him to make coffee, “Hell yea, if you know any who wouldn’t mind a one-legged ex-corpsman who sells insurance, send them my way.”

 

“Well, Frank got someone and he’s hardly house trained.” Lexi teased.

 

The three laughed once again and went to sit down, coffee in each other their hands. Appreciating the smile on his friend’s face, Curtis spoke, “I’m happy you’re here, Lexi. I’m happy...my friend is alive and has someone by his side. This is good. I talk about second lives a lot in my group. I’m living mine right now. What’s your second life, Lexi?”

 

Taking a sip of her coffee, Lexi sighed with a smile and admitted, “Keeping a legitimate job for a good amount of time and trying her hardest to stay off drugs.”

 

“That’s good. Lotta vets turn to drugs when they come home - I hope that my group helps a few of them stay off. At least it provides them with good coffee.” Curtis smiled.

 

“It’s good shit.” Frank smirked.

 

After taking a sip, Lexi hummed, “It needs whiskey.”

 

The three laughed. Frank smiled, as he looked in between two of the most important people in his life enjoy each other’s company. Their conversation faded to the background and all he could hear was happiness. They were talking, joking around, and it felt good. Maybe this second life thing Curtis was always going on about actually existed and closing people off was the exact opposite thing to do.

 

“Looks like everyone is having a party in here.”

 

Hearing someone else enter the room, the three turned to see a well dressed man stepping in. Frank let out a laugh, standing to walk over and embrace him. Lexi took that moment to observe. Tall, good looking, and black eyes - he carried himself like any man walking into Ward’s office, yet greeted the Punisher with boyish charm. Not even Curtis and Frank had hugged; this man must be important to Castle’s life.

 

As Lexi walked over, Frank smiled, and greeted, “Lexi, want you to meet Billy Russo. He’s ugh, he’s a good friend. We served together. This is Lexi, Bill.”

 

“I’m sure there’s a long story behind this, but it’s good to meet you,” Billy took his gloves off, extending his arm to shake the woman’s hand, “I’m sorry for intruding, but I was in the area and wanted to see Curtis. Of course, always good to see you, Frankie boy.” He winked, reaching to pat Frank’s cheek.

 

With a sigh, Lexi teased, “Frank, you never said you had such good looking friends. Is this the reason why you’ve not introduced me earlier to them?”

 

Darkly smirking, the owner of Anvil cooed, “I like her.”

 

Groaning, Frank snorted, “Okay, I was worried with Curtis, but now I’m really worried with you, Bill.”

 

Curtis laughed as Billy slid his coat off to make himself coffee. Lexi and Frank smiled at each other. It was good seeing themselves in this situation. It was almost domestic. Docile. The two had lived in the shadows for too long; with friends, and time together, it almost felt like that second life was possible.

 

Not wanting to push her boundaries, Lexi walked up and gently squeezed Frank’s arm. Knowing the words she meant to say, the Marine nodded, and reached to rub her arm. It was unexpected that Billy would show up, but it was good. It was good for his companion to meet his best buddy. The man who had spent countless times with him and the Castle family. It was suddenly feeling very possible, to be happy again.

 

Getting himself a cup of coffee, Billy smiled, and raised his arm, “To Frank Castle. Happy and healthy.”

 

“To Frank.” Curtis smiled, raising his hand.

 

“To Frank.” Lexi echoed, smirking, and leaning forward to kiss Frank’s cheek.

  
With a reflective smile, Frank closed his eyes, thanked Maria for watching over him, and took Lexi’s hand in his, “Thank you. I think here...you three in this room, are those who I trust most, and am grateful are in my life.  _ Semper fi.” _


End file.
